The King of the Dragon Slayers
by Nwandu225
Summary: Rather than Igneel, Natsu was adopted and trained by the Black Dragon, Acnologia. Despite his dark upbringing can Natsu tread the path of good or be a weapon of destruction? Inspired by Eye of the Black Dragon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author's Note: Sorry to readers if this hugely resembles Eye of the Black Dragon. I loved EOTBD so much and the beginning was perfect for the story of a Dark Natsu that I couldn't drop it. However, when the present timeline story begins everything will be original and I will cover story arcs that EOTBD didn't (not fillers though).

Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, landed on a high-elevation clearing. He had been flying for days and now just wanted to rest. He wasn't even in the mood to destroy a town two miles away.

"Maybe I'll destroy it next week." mumbled Acnologia.

Then before he could fall into a deep slumber, he heard the cries of a small child. The kid had salmon-colored spiky hair and was ragged.

Acnologia flew over to the kid who shrieked in terror.

"Leave me alone…" said the child.

Acnologia didn't feel like dealing with the kid and he brought up a finger to squash him.

"LEAVE!" roared the child more demanding than before.

The black dragon was startled with the sudden outburst and he became intrigued with the child.

"What is your name?" growled Acnologia.

"N…N…" stammered the child.

"Stammer again and I'll eat you whole." roared Acnologia

"NATSU!" screamed the child.

"Hmph. Interesting name." thought Acnologia.

The black dragon liked Natsu and his fiery attitude.

"What are you doing?" asked the dragon.

"My parents died and I'm just wandering." replied Natsu

"Well lucky for you, I've decided to take you under my wing." said Acnologia.

"You mean you'll take care of me?" asked Natsu

"Well, I wouldn't…" Acnologia tried to say.

"THANK YOU!" screamed Natsu and he climbed on Acnologia's nose.

Acnologia didn't respond. He decided to let the kid have his moment. He wasn't doing this because he cared, but to use this child to help him destroy humanity.

"All right then, training starts tomorrow." grumbled Acnologia.

Then they flew off into the sky to their destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (The Next Day)

It was early morning and the sun had barely risen, but to Acnologia the time was right.

"WAKE!" he bellowed.

Natsu jumped straight up after that. He didn't want to get on Acnologia's bad side.

"Now, we start training." said Acnologia.

Natsu would soon come to hate training. This involved Natsu running tens of miles and splitting boulders or leveling trees with his techniques.

"AGAIN!" shouted Acnologia.

Natsu lunged at a large boulder and prepared to strike.

"Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist!" he roared and reduced the boulder to nothing.

"Why did you stop? Destroy the whole forest!" yelled Acnologia.

"But…" Natsu tried to answer

"DO IT!" bellowed the black dragon.

Natsu began to charge the purplish dark-blue energy in his mouth.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Natsu screamed and a huge twister-beam of chaos energy shot out of his mouth.

Natsu began to level the forest and hundreds of trees fell in his wake until he created a large clearing. Then the boy collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good my boy, destroy everything in your wake with no hesitation." said Acnologia.

Throughout the years Natsu's power had grown to unprecedented heights but it also had an emotional toll. The boy was cold, detached, and ruthless. Ironically, Acnologia was changed by the years as well.

He became protective of Natsu, and taught him other skills as well. They're relationship had grown from master and teacher to father and son.

Then on July 7th X777, Acnologia disappeared.

One day a ten year old Natsu woke up and prepared for a normal day unaware of the tragedy.

"Acnologia." cried Natsu. He wondered where the dragon went.

"Acnologia!" screamed Natsu. He was getting worried, his teacher was nowhere in sight.

"DAD!" shouted Natsu and he fell to the floor crying.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

In the town of Magnolia deep inside the woods a woman named Porlyusica was studying a chemical in a beaker. Every time it bubbled she took down notes.

Then, she saw a boy with salmon colored hair and dressed in all-black attire walking aimlessly through her window.

"Great a human." mumbled Porlyusica.

She went outside and steeped in front of the kid. But before she could say anything Natsu looked up and she genuinely feared what she saw.

His eyes were empty and devoid of emotions but filled with a sinister aura. However, she regained her composure and began to talk.

"Who are you kid?" she asked.

"I don't see that it is any of your business." Natsu replied. He then tried to move past her.

However, Porlyusica moved in front of him again and told him, "Unless you want to stand here all day, I recommend you answer."

Natsu groaned, and then said, "Since you are not going to leave me alone, my name is Natsu Dralogia."

Porlyusica asked, "Where are your parents?"

Natsu replied, "I don't have any."

_"Well isn't that cliché." _Porlyusica thought to herself.

"Then since you have nowhere to go, you're coming with me." she said. Porlyusica then grabbed Natsu and started walking towards town.

"Hey let go of me!" Natsu yelled, but Porlyusica had an iron grip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Later)

Porlyusica entered a rowdy building known as a guild. It had a large sign that said, "FAIRY TAIL". She went through the doors and saw normally occurring chaos.

"Hmph, humans." she muttered.

She then walked up to a short old man with a white mustache.

"Porlyusica?" asked Makarov.

"Yes it's me." she replied.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated humans?" asked Makarov.

"I do, but I have urgent matters." said Porlyusica and then she looked at Natsu.

Makarov tried to break the ice and said, "How are you kid?"

Natsu however stayed silent.

Porlyusica continued, "Makarov there is something weird about this kid. I sense something sinister from him. Knowing your happy-go-lucky guild, I think it would be best for him to stay here."

Makarov nodded silently and Porlyusica took her leave.

Makarov then turned to Natsu, who had walked over to a chair and sat down and was quietly twiddling his scarf.

Then a group of kids (Gray, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Elfman, and Cana) walked over to Natsu and tried to strike a conversation to make him feel more comfortable.

"Hello, my name is Lisanna. What's yours?"

"Natsu."

"That's a nice scarf. Did your parents give it to you?" Lisanna asked

"My master gave it to me before he disappeared." Natsu said solemnly before he looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry he passed." Cana said

"He didn't die! He disappeared!" Natsu snapped

"Hey lighten up!" Gray yelled back

Natsu didn't respond and sat back down. The kids then moved away and talked about how to get through to Natsu.

"That kid is weird." Gray said

"He might just be going through a lot of pain." said Lisanna

"Or he could just have a bad attitude" said Mirajane.

Just then Master Makarov walked over to Natsu and started talking to the boy.

"So, Natsu Dralogia?" he said.

"Go away." Natsu replied bluntly.

"No can do. From now on you'll be a part of our guild." said Makarov.

The group of young mages gasped and Natsu looked befuddled.

"WHAT!" they shouted.


	3. Chaotic Strength

Chaotic Strength

"I don't want to be in a guild." cried Natsu.

"Sorry, but you're going to. Gildarts if you please." said Makarov.

A tall man in a ripped trench coat with reddish-brown hair came up and held Natsu.

"Hey, let go!" yelled Natsu.

Natsu didn't notice that Makarov put magic seals on his ankle.

"There we go. Now you can't leave the guild for any intents or purposes." said Makarov.

Natsu's eyes widened and he tried to run out the door but was stopped by an invisible force of energy. When his attempt to run failed, he went to the corner and sulked.

Makarov sighed and asked the kids to resume their attempt to make Natsu feel welcome. Reluctantly they went over to try again.

Lisanna asked, "What kind of magic do you use?"

Natsu didn't answer.

Gray snapped and shoved Natsu. "What type of magic do you use!" he yelled.

Natsu replied with violence. He stood and slammed his fist into Gray's gut and sent him flying into a wooden table.

Then guild went very quiet until Erza broke the silence.

"What did you do that for?!" Erza yelled angrily.

Natsu answered with a death glare that paralyzed anyone who dared to look.

Erza however regained her composure and shouted, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. I'll beat you up!" With that she attacked with her sword.

Natsu easily dodged her slashes infuriating Erza and while they battled Mirajane said,

"That punk has no chance. Erza will destroy him."

"We shouldn't think about that now, Gray needs help." Cana said and she pointed to the groaning ice mage.

Erza slashed and slashed but Natsu easily dodged them until she got angry and threw a punch which landed and he skidded backwards.

Erza at first smirked at her accomplishment until she caught a look at Natsu's glare. She felt like a demon with wings was ready to eat her and she was paralyzed with fear.

Natsu outstretched his hand and it was engulfed in dark-blue energy but the magic seal was weird. It was black with blue designs and it showed the head of a dragon.

Natsu then rushed Erza and roared, "Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist!" and he slammed his fist into her gut causing her armor to shatter in pieces. She went flying as she hit a wall that knocked the wind out of her.

Natsu smirked and said, "Looks like you're all bark and no bite."

The entire guild was frozen in shock. Even the master and Gildarts were startled. Natsu defeated Gray and Erza with such ease.

Natsu wasn't finished, however, he began gathering energy in his mouth and then shouted, "Chaos Dragon's Roar!"

A large twister-beam of chaos energy shot out of Natsu's mouth and headed towards Erza. She could only watched in stunned horror.

The Gildarts appeared and pinned Natsu to the ground, causing his aim to slip and his breath attack went upwards. The roar left a large gaping hole in the ceiling.

"What's the matter with you?! You could have seriously injured Erza!" shouted Gildarts.

"Let me go!" screamed Natsu, "She started it!"

Everyone in the guild then looked at Erza who was shaking and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"No way that punk can't be this powerful!" said Mirajane.

A teenage Laxus who was standing by the wall was visibly shocked. He thought to himself, _"Even I can't do that!"_

Makarov then walked up to Gildarts and said, "Gildarts, let him go."

"But master…" Gildarts tried to argue

"I said let him go!" Makarov shouted

Natsu, once free, ran out of the building. Gildarts then turned to the master and said, "I thought he couldn't leave the guild?"

Makarov replied, "I made it so he can't leave Magnolia, but I think it'd be best for him not to be here right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(Later In The Woods)

Natsu ran into the woods and sat on a collapsed tree. Natsu was very confused; when he trained with Acnologia he was encouraged and praised when he was ruthless. In the guild, however, he was attacked.

Most confusing of all was that Gildarts guy. No one had ever pinned him like that except Acnologia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(The Next Day)

Back in the guild, some members were repairing the damaged ceiling, while others were talking about yesterday's fight, but not in front of Erza in fear of invoking her wrath. Erza and Gray were both bandaged and were talking with the others about the day before.

"I can't believe that I was beaten by that new kid!" Gray shouted.

"Calm down. I lost too, but you don't hear me complaining." Erza said but in reality she was trying not to explode from anger.

"Ha, the mighty Erza knows defeat by a kid." scoffed Mirajane

"You would have been beaten as well." retorted Erza

Before Mirajane could answer, the guild door swung open and in came the topic of discussion, Natsu.

Most of the guild avoided eye contact, and Natsu walked up to the master and Gildarts.

Makarov asked, "What are you doing here kid?"

Natsu replied, "I want to join your guild."

Now everybody froze. What could have caused this change in Natsu? Makarov again asked. "Why the sudden change?

Natsu answered, "I want to get stronger…" while looking at Gildarts, the finished saying, "…so I can find my master."

"And who would that be?" Makarov asked curiously

Natsu took a deep breath then said, "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia."

With that everybody stopped what they were doing and gasped.

Gildarts said, "So that's why you are this powerful, you're a Dragon Slayer."

Erza and Gray tch'd at that statement.

Makarov said, "And he was taught by the most powerful dragon out there. Natsu might be superior to all other Dragon Slayers."

Natsu nodded at the statement.

"Well then, welcome to the guild." said Makarov.

However Gray wasn't happy with this and said, "Hey master you can't seriously let this guy join after what he did."

Makarov simply stated, "I am and I did."


	4. Lucy

Lucy

"I'm finally here, the town of Magnolia." said a 17 year old celestial spirit mage.

Her name is Lucy…

And this is the year X784.

She ran around the town trying to locate the object of her search, the guild Fairy Tail. The people she asked either didn't know or refuse to show her fearing for their health.

Then Lucy hears the cries of crazed fan girls screaming, "Salamander!" and "Oh, he's so handsome!"

However, while she was looking at the commotion she wasn't watching where she was looking and bumped into a spiky-haired teen who wore all black.

He turned around and Lucy probably saw the scariest thing she had ever seen. His glare felt like someone had a hand inside her and was trying to rip out her soul.

Then, a figure next to him who looked about 14 said, "Natsu-nii stop that. You're scaring her."

Natsu relented and replied, "Whatever Romeo, let's move."

Natsu then left toward the crowd and Romeo walked up to Lucy and apologized for Natsu.

"Sorry, about that ma'am. My brother can be like that sometimes."

Lucy was so stunned at what happened it took a minute for her to collect her thoughts.

"Thanks, and what is with that guy?" she asked.

"He's really anti-social; he doesn't talk to anyone kindly or at all except me. Even in our own guild." replied Romeo.

"You're part of a guild?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Aye, Fairy Tail." said a blue cat that came flying in.

"Did that cat just talk?" Lucy asked shockingly.

"Did she just state the obvious?" replied Happy.

"Anyway… I'm looking for that guild, I'd like to join." said Lucy.

"Sure, I'll take you to it as soon as my brother and I finish our mission." answered Romeo.

Romeo then dashed towards the crowd where the Salamander was with Happy in close pursuit.

"Hey, wait!' cried Lucy as she ran after them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (The Crowd)

"Ladies, Ladies, there's enough of the Salamander to go around." said Bora. None of these girls knew that he was a slave-trader ready to hand them over to the highest-bidder.

"Who the hell are you?" replied Natsu.

The crowd quieted and looked at the spiky-haired teen. Before one of the girls could shout an insult at him a bystander shouted, "Look it's the older brother of Fairy Tail's Twin Dragon Slayers, Natsu the Chaos Dragon."

At this realization Bora began to sweat a little. _"So he knows who I am huh?" _thought Bora.

"So I'll ask again, who the fuck are you?" asked Natsu.

"Why I'm the Sala…" Bora never got to finish.

Natsu in an extreme show of speed instantly appeared in front of the fraud's face and gave him his signature death glare.

Bora eventually regained his composure and backed away, but he was pissed. "You asshole, I'll teach you to cross the legendary Salamander!" he shouted.

"Red Carpet!" The ground around Bora's feet exploded with purple flames and he shot upwards into the air. The crowed was in awe but Natsu merely looked up.

"Hell Prominence!" Bora screamed as he launched a huge beam of fire at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu just flicked the attack away with the back of his hand.

"Impossible…" Bora muttered.

Natsu got down in a crouching position. "Chaos Dragon's Propulsion." he said and then the mage blasted into the air and prepared his next attack.

"Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist." Natsu nailed Bora in the face and sent him flying into a far away building and Bora never saw it coming.

"Hmph. What a joke." mumbled Natsu as he levitated downward.

"Nice job, Natsu-nii." said Romeo as he ran up to meet his brother.

Natsu just nodded, but then saw Lucy.

"What's she doing here?" Natsu coldly asked.

"She's going to join Fairy Tail." Romeo replied.

"Whatever, let's go back to the guild." said Natsu. He then began to walk back to the guild building.

Romeo sighed and then followed and Happy flew after him with Lucy in tow.

Then, Natsu suddenly stopped and turned.

"Oh yeah, what's your name blonde?" asked Natsu.

Startled by his apparent interest in her, she blushed.

"Lucy." she said.

"Ok then, nice to meet you." Natsu said and began to move again.

Even though Lucy didn't think much about it, Romeo and Happy were startled.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's that Natsu rarely shows someone manners." Romeo replied.

"He lllllikes you." Happy said emphasizing on the Ls.

"Shut it, cat."


	5. Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail

Lucy wasn't sure how to react. Even though she had prepared herself for this, her emotions were in chaos (ha ha).

She saw men drinking and smoking, friends partying, and rivals fighting. The chaos was startling yet somewhat invigorating.

While still in her thoughts Romeo was calling her.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Lucy replied.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried as he raced after them.

Natsu just calmly walked after them showing no excitement what-so-ever.

When Lucy saw that she asked,

"What does it take to get Natsu exited?"

"Besides finding his master, nothing." Romeo answered.

Before Lucy could question him more on Natsu's master, they arrived at the bar and saw a girl with white hair who looked about her age.

"Hi, Lisanna." Romeo said.

"Hey there, I see you have a little friend?" she replied.

Lucy and Romeo blushed at that statement.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing." Lisanna said.

Then they let out a big, "Phew."

The Lucy continued the conversation,

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

"Sure, just speak to our master and I'll give you your tattoo." Lisanna answered.

Just then someone threw a beer bottle at someone and they started having at it. More people joined the brawl until it was pandemonium. However, it got really dangerous when it mixed in with Mirajane's and Erza's brawl.

"Goth bitch!" screamed Erza.

She landed a punch on Mirajane who went skidding backwards; her eyes were filled with fury.

"You'll pay for that, Scarlet!" Mirajane hissed.

Mirajane lunged and kicked Erza in the stomach and it turned into a mage version of a cat fight.

"Oh my god!" Lucy shrieked. She ducked behind the beer stand with Lisanna.

"Where's Romeo?" Lucy asked screening the brawl behind the table.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lisanna said. She pointed to a black haired teen jumping into a brawl with blazing fists and landing a punch on a muscular white haired man.

"If you fight you're a man!" Elfman cried and he charged Romeo.

Just before the guild would explode Lucy saw Natsu walking over to the brawl.

"Oh my god, what is he going to do?" Lucy asked with fear. If Natsu joined the fray things could turn ugly.

Instead, however, Natsu yelled for everyone to shut up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Natsu growled.

The brawl instantly froze; even Erza and Mirajane froze with fear.

"Do you know how hard it is to stand your noise with DRAGON SLAYER ears, huh?" Natsu said.

Everyone looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. Natsu then muttered something inaudible and went back to his chair. His speech had stopped the pandemonium in the room. Everyone was talking quietly in fear of angering the Chaos Dragon.

"Whoa, why is it so quiet?" asked a short man with a white mustache.

Everyone turned and saw Master Makarov emerging from his room.

Lucy not wanting to miss her chance went up to the master.

"Um hello sir, may I join your guild." Lucy said a confidently as possible.

"Sure your in, welcome to the family." Makarov said.

Lucy's eyes beamed and she was excited, now she was a full-fledged mage.

Then, the master turned to Natsu.

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

"The guy was some imposter with weak magic, he fell quickly." Natsu answered.

Makarov nodded and Natsu headed to the job board to grab another mission, when…

"Natsu, fight me!" cried Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Romeo in unison.

The guild froze at this prospect.

Lucy turned to Lisanna and asked, "Why did everyone freeze?"

"This happens every time someone challenges Natsu." Lisanna said.

"Just, how powerful is Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna took a deep breath and answered.

"Very, on the first day he arrived to the guild he took down Erza and Gray in one punch. And he nearly blew up the ceiling." Lisanna said as she pointed upwards.

"That was seven years ago, now Natsu is an S-Class Mage and one of our most powerful. He has beaten the other top S-Class mages Laxus and Mystogan and they're both stronger than Erza and Mirajane."

"As for our guild ace Gildarts and the master, Natsu tied with Gildarts, they couldn't finish because they passed out with exhaustion and Natsu never challenged the master, but everyone believes he would come close to defeating him."

"Wow, is Natsu unbeatable?" Lucy asked stunned.

Lisanna didn't answer but looked back at the action.

"You guys want to fight me?" Natsu asked calmly.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

The guild seemed on the edge they wanted to see if Natsu would accept the challenge for the fight of the century.

"Fine, but the only chance you have is if all of you take me on at once." Natsu answered.

"We already planned that, this is to see if you're truly unbeatable." Erza said.

Natsu smirked at that comment. _"So she's testing me." _he thought.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Natsu said darkly grinning.

Then the guild erupted with excitement.


	6. Flame, Ice, Demon, and Knight vs Chaos

Flame, Ice, Demon, and Knight vs. Chaos

"You better go all out, I get bored easily." Natsu said coldly.

He had accepted the challenge against Romeo, Gray, Erza, and Mirajane, and now he was going to show why the Chaos Dragon was to be feared.

The entire Fairy Tail guild was seated in the backyard of the building around a crudely made fighting ring. They were placing bets on the match (most voted for Natsu but all hoped he would be brought down).

"Give him hell, Romeo!", "No mercy, Mira!", "Come on Erza!", "Show him up, Gray!" These were all the shouts coming out of the crowd.

Erza, Gray, Romeo, and Mirajane were on one side of the ring trying to think of a battle plan.

Natsu was on the other side, he was standing with his eyes closed like he was in a meditating trance.

Master Makarov then stood up and said, "The rest of the guild and I want a good fight, I will stop the match when it's clear there is a victor, begin whenever you're ready."

With that Erza's team prepared to attack.

"Re-equip. Heaven's Wheel Armor!" cried Erza and her attire transformed into silver plated armor with large metal wings.

"Satan Soul!" shouted Mirajane as she transformed into a female demon with bat wings.

"HAAAAAHHH!" yelled Romeo as he charged Dragon flames around his fists.

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" screamed Gray as he created a giant ice sword.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats, Erza's team was already pulling out the big guns. Then they turned to Natsu.

"Show me what you got." Natsu simply said.

Romeo rushed Natsu and attacked first. He threw a fist which Natsu easily sidestepped and prepared an attack of his own.

"Chaos Dragon's Talon." said Natsu. He charged his leg with chaos energy and kicked Romeo away.

Gray swung his sword while Natsu was dealing with Romeo, but the S-Class mage had amazing reflexes and he ducked and struck the ice mage in the side with an open palm strike.

"Chaos Dragon's Claw." grumbled Natsu as he knocked Gray back.

"Guhaaah!" grunted Gray as he went flying.

Erza and Mirajane rushed Natsu two on one and tried to put him on the defensive.

"Soul Extinction!" cried Mirajane and she shot a huge beam at Natsu.

"Chaos Dragon's Shield." said Natsu and he created a circular gladiator shield out of chaos energy. Mirajane's blast deflected harmlessly off of it.

Erza slashed with her dual blades using expert skill but Natsu dodged all of them with ease. She came for a downward slice which Natsu sidestepped and kneed her in the gut.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang." growled Natsu. His attack knocked Erza into Mirajane and they crashed into the ground.

The group was panting after their failed attempt to attack Natsu while the latter was simply amused with their failure.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Natsu.

"Far from it!" shouted Gray. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Several Ice lances attacked Natsu which he knocked away easily. However, Natsu didn't know that Romeo was above him preparing another strike.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" roared Romeo. However, Natsu grabbed his arm and slammed the fire mage to the ground.

Mirajane followed up with a kick which Natsu blocked and then he pushed her away. Erza took her place and started furiously attacking Natsu.

"Blumenblatt!" shouted Erza and a mass of swords flew at Natsu.

"Hmph please, Chaos Dragon's Nails." muttered Natsu. Natsu formed a magic seal and began shooting numerous chaos energy projectiles. The attack destroyed Erza's swords and she was hit with many of the Dragon Nails.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Erza as she was hit. Her armor was badly dented and broken, but Natsu wasn't finished.

"Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" shouted Natsu. Erza was engulfed in a swirling vortex of chaos energy.

"Erza!" said Mirajane.

The re-equip mage however re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor and counterattacked Natsu.

"Let's go we need to support Erza!" said Romeo to Gray and Mirajane, and then he joined Erza in rushing Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Romeo. Erza backed away from Natsu so she wouldn't get caught up in the explosion.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" roared Natsu. His and Romeo's breath attacks collided but Natsu's overpowered Romeo's. Romeo had to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" screamed Gray. He swung his weapon at Natsu but the S-Class mage simply said, "Disappear."

The hammer disintegrated before it even made contact with Natsu.

"What the…" muttered Gray.

Natsu jumped back to a safe position and said, "I think it's time for me to end this. I've played with you long enough and now it's time I showed you some real strength."

"Wait, you mean he wasn't going all out?" said Erza in disbelief.

"Impossible." Mirajane answered.

Unfortunately, Natsu spoke the truth. He started radiating dark-blue aura until it exploded around him. The winds were so fierce that some of the dirt and grass on the ground were uprooting.

"Chaos Awakening." growled Natsu. Then winds died down and Natsu was engulfed in a thick dark-blue aura.

"What power." Romeo said in shock.

Mirajane tch'd. "He's been playing with us this entire time."

"Everyone on guard." said Erza before she turned her undivided attention back to Natsu.

_ "What kind of monster is this guy?" _thought Gray.

In the spectator crowd everybody was quiet ready for the action to start again.


	7. Awakening

Awakening

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guys, I've had a lot of homework. Enjoy the next chapter!

The spectators looked on anxiously at the match. Natsu is about to get serious even though he was overpowering his opponents the whole time.

"So this is his power?" Erza said warily.

Within the crowd a stunned Lucy looked at the skill at Erza's team and how their magical prowess far outclasses her own. Yet, Natsu was making short work of them and until now he wasn't serious. Most of all was Romeo's magic, it resembled Natsu's a lot.

"Hey Lisanna, what's with Romeo's magic. It looks a lot like Natsu's." asked Lucy.

"Romeo is a Fire Dragon Slayer. He's the younger brother (not blood related) of our guild's Twin Dragon Slayers." Lisanna answered.

"So, he was taught by a dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Actually no, he's an artificial Dragon Slayer. He has a Dragon lacrima infused inside his body."

"Ok then, but what about Natsu?" Lucy asked getting more curious by the second.

"He was taught by the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia." Lisanna replied.

That statement made Lucy feel like there was a knife running down her spine.

_"Natsu was taught by that monster? No wonder he's this powerful." _thought Lucy.

"Enough talk, this ends now." said Natsu.

All attention turned to the Dragon Slayer but in an instant he disappeared.

"What the…." Erza didn't get to finish.

In a split-second Natsu appeared in front of her and threw a fist at her face. Instinctively she blocked but the force was too much and the punch connected.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist!" roared Natsu.

Erza went flying, she crashed into the ground but kept rolling until she hit a large boulder.

"Erza!" shouted Gray.

_"Shit, I didn't even see that." _thought Mirajane.

"RAAAHHH!" Gray shouted as he swung at Natsu with his Ice-Make Cold Excalibur.

But just before his sword made contact, Natsu again disappeared.

"Where the…. Guhaaah!" yelled Gray.

Natsu reappeared a landed a knee into Gray's gut.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Then Natsu back-handed the ice mage to the ground making him eat dirt.

"Take this!" shouted Mirajane. She rapidly threw punches at Natsu, but easily he blocked all of them. Mirajane then went for a roundhouse kick, but he ducked under it and then prepared his own attack.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Claw!" Natsu palm struck Mirajane's face into the ground creating a large crater effectively knocking her out.

Makarov looked visibly shaken at Natsu's strength, _"To think he's this powerful and he hasn't even used Dragon Force yet."_

"Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!" Romeo threw at large fireball at Natsu hoping it would do something.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Shield." said Natsu. The fireball just exploded harmlessly on its surface.

"Let's see how much you've grown Romeo." said Natsu. Romeo only stared in shock.

Romeo then cast aside fear and charged Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" roared Romeo. Natsu easily sidestepped the attack.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" shouted Romeo. The fire mage followed up with an upward kick but Natsu caught it and pushed him away.

Romeo then shot flames out of his feet to propel himself into the air. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" Romeo whipped a large stream of fire at Natsu who made no effort to dodge.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Oblivion!" Natsu charged a huge chaos energy ball and aimed it at Romeo. Romeo's and Natsu's attacks collided and there was a huge explosion.

Natsu followed up with a new attack. "Awakened Chaos Dragon's Dark Cannon." The S-Class mage shot a high intensity chaos energy beam at Romeo.

"WWWAAAAHHH!" screamed Romeo as he fell to the ground.

Despite his efforts the young Dragon Slayer hit the ground unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Later that day)

The guild was electrified with activity after the battle. Most were collecting money from others after winning bets and there were soft cries from the losers.

Natsu had walked up to the S-Class job bulletin board grabbed a paper and sat down to thoroughly analyze it. The only ones not in good moods were the losing teammates of Erza, Gray, and Romeo; Lucy had joined them to try to cheer them up. Mirajane was picking on some guild members to alleviate her embarrassment.

"Goddamn it!" screamed Gray.

"I can't believe we were beaten that quickly." said Erza.

"Hey it wasn't that bad." said Lucy.

"It seems that he gets exponentially stronger every time he goes on a mission." grumbled Gray.

Romeo however was silent the entire conversation quietly thinking to himself.

_"If that's power of a true dragon slayer, what am I?" _thought Romeo.

Just then Natsu walked up to the sulking group with a job paper in his hand.

"Speak of the devil, what are you doing here?" Gray said angrily.

"Here to gloat?" asked Erza.

Natsu quickly dismissed those accusations. "If you are done sulking, I came here to ask you guys to accompany me on a mission."

Erza, Gray, Romeo, and Lucy stared at him wide-eyed.

"I thought you normally go solo?" asked Erza.

"This time I will need assistance and that's all there is to it." answered Natsu.

The others decided not to press the matter.

"What's the job about?" asked Romeo.

"I need to track down and destroy the magic flute Lullaby." replied Natsu.


	8. Lullaby and the Train

Lullaby and the Train

The moment Natsu said the word "Lullaby." An eerie feeling went through the air.

"Lullaby, that's one of Zeref's creations." said Erza.

"Correct. Its power lies within its ability to suck the souls of anyone who hears its deadly tune." said Natsu.

"I thought it was sealed away?" asked Gray.

"It was, but someone or more specifically a guild unsealed it and has currently taken possession of the flute."

"Who is crazy enough to do that?" asked Lucy.

"The dark guild, Eisenwald." answered Natsu.

Erza, Gray, and Romeo were stunned at that revelation, though Lucy had no clue.

"What's Eisenwald?" asked Lucy.

"They're an illegal guild who specializes in assassinations." answered Romeo.

"Our mission is to retrieve the flute and destroy Eisenwald, are you in or out?" asked Natsu.

"In." replied the others in unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Later at a train station)

At the train station a normal sight appeared whenever this group of Fairy Tail mages went traveling.

Natsu was standing in a far way corner staring into space. Romeo and Gray were having a fight yelling at each other using their coined phrases "Squinty eyes" and "Droopy eyes". Lucy was asking Happy if their shouting matches happen because they are magical opposites (Fire and Ice). While Erza waits for the train with a ton of useless baggage junk next to her.

Finally the train arrives and the mages are about to board it.

"Re-equip." says Erza. Her mountain-load of baggage then vanishes to who-knows-where ready to be summoned at her will.

Then when the Fairy Tail mages enter the train and it begins to move…

"UGH!" cries Romeo.

His face has turned a sickly green and he begins to feel the symptoms of motion sickness. Then, when it couldn't get any funnier…

"UGH." mutters Natsu. He too, Fairy Tail's premier S-Class mage has been beaten with the strength of motion sickness.

"Bwwwwaaaahhhahahahaha!" laughs Gray. The ice mage is jubilant that he is better than Natsu at something.

Even Erza chuckles, she's enjoying the fact of Natsu's motion sickness.

"Here, I'll make you feel better." Erza says to Romeo.

"Wait, no…" Romeo didn't get to finish. Erza quickly knocked him out with an elbow to the stomach.

Unfortunately for Natsu, he's too strong for Erza to knock out even if she tried her hardest and therefore will have to suffer the entire train ride.

About ten minutes later (ten, long, groan filled minutes), they arrived at their destination. Erza and Gray took their luggage and went out the door. Lucy woke Natsu from his motion-sickness nightmare and they went off the train. Then the train began to leave and Natsu muttered something inaudible still feeling the effects of the trip.

"Natsu, what is it?" Erza asked.

"I said we left Romeo inside the train." he repeated.

Lucy gasped. How could they have forgotten about him? Erza had a look of disappointment in herself especially since she was the one who knocked out Romeo.

Natsu then walked off somewhere with the rest of the group in tow.


	9. Eisenwald

Eisenwald

Back on the train an unconscious Romeo finally woke up. Then he once again felt sick to the stomach. However, before he could be KO'd again he saw something that caught his attention.

There was a man with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and there was a strange looking flute inside his pocket. Then suddenly the train came to a screeching stop. He and the mysterious man were flung out of their seats and into another train carriage which was filled with empty seats.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (At a train station)

"Sir please don't." said a frightened train conductor.

He was just doing his job when a spiky haired teen broke into his office and threw him out of his work desk. Now he was pleading with the man not to pull the emergency brake lever.

However, Natsu isn't a man to take orders from some else especially a weak human, so he pulled the lever. After that Natsu left the room and meet up with the rest of the group.

"Okay, you guys take a magic car over to the next train station. I'll meet up with you there once I've picked up Romeo."

"Right." replied Erza, Gray and Lucy.

With that Natsu summoned his Chaos Propulsion spell and flew off at high speed towards the halted train.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Back on the train)

Romeo was sprawled on the floor. The mysterious man stood up and saw his Fairy Tail tattoo and snickered.

"So, you're part of those lousy legal guilds? Pathetic." said the man.

Romeo didn't answer.

"My name is Kageyama. Kageyama of the dark guild Eisenwald, and now you're a dead man." said Kageyama. The dark mage then kicked Romeo off the ground and sent him rolling.

Unfortunately for Kageyama, the train had stopped and Romeo's motion sickness had worn off.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" roared Romeo. The Dragon Slayer nailed the Eisenwald mage in the face and sent him flying into a train bench.

"What the hell?" asked Kageyama still smarting from the punch.

"The reason I didn't reply before was that I had a bad case of motion sickness. Now you're going to pay. Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Romeo. He shot a large twister of fire at his opponent from his mouth.

"Guard Shadow!" yelled Kageyama. He created a dome of shadow magic which blocked the explosion from Romeo's flame roar.

Before the battle could escalate any farther, the train began to move again and Romeo collapsed from another case of motion sickness.

"Huh, I don't know what happened but you're finished now." said Kageyama. He started to prepare another attack before he was blindsided by a figure crashing through the roof of the train.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Kageyama.

Natsu had his unconscious little brother safely tucked in his arms before turning to Kageyama. "Lucky for you, I've no time to smite insects. But, if I catch you attacking my brother again I'll have your head on a silver platter. Remember the name Natsu Dralogia, Fairy Tail's Chaos Dragon." said Natsu.

With that Natsu burst out of the train with his Chaos Propulsion spell.

Kageyama was officially spooked. Fairy Tail's Chaos Dragon was now after him. He heard the rumors; this man was ruthless and unforgiving. But for the time being he was worried more about facing Erigor if he was late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Erza's group)

The magic car that Erza and the others were in was racing at over 100 mph towards the next train station trying to meet up with Natsu.

"Erza slow down. Even you can't keep this pace forever!" said Gray.

"We have no time. We've got to meet up with Natsu at the train station." answered Erza.

Lucy was inside the car worried about everything that was happening.

Just then, Erza saw a blue beam of light heading their way. She immediately stopped the car. "Everyone get out!" she yelled.

When the light almost reached them it vanished and there appeared Natsu and Romeo. Natsu walked over to them with Romeo in his arms.

Romeo still felt motion sick but it was better than a train. He looked up at his older brother when he let him go and said, "Thanks."

Natsu nodded and then turned to Erza. "We need to head to Oshibana Station right now. A person on the train has the Lullaby flute. The car won't make it there so I'll take us all." said Natsu.

The others agreed and Natsu prepared a teleportation spell.

"Chaos Dragon's Teleportation." said Natsu. A magic seal formed under the Fairy Tail mages and in an instant they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Oshibana Station)

At the station the Fairy Tail mages heard screams and shouts from people in the station. When they went to investigate they saw royal soldiers sprawled on the floor groaning in pain.

Erza picked one of them up and interrogated him. "What happened here?" she asked.

"A guild broke into the building and…" the soldier didn't get to finish because he fell unconscious.

"Damn." said Erza.

Then they raced towards the main room where they saw the entire Eisenwald guild waiting for them. Floating above was a man with white hair and a large scythe.

The scythe wielder looked down and said, "You are fools, you have fallen into my trap. You'll never be able to escape the train even if you defeat my guild.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Romeo angrily.

"I am Erigor, the leader of Eisenwald."

_Erigor the guild ace of Eisenwald uses storm magic and doesn't accept missions unless it involves assassinations. Also he is nicknamed the Shinigami (Death God)._

"What are you doing with the Lullaby?" asked Natsu.

"You haven't figured it out. I'll tell you this, I'm heading to Clover town." said Erigor.

"That's where the Magnolia annual guild master meeting is!" said Erza.

"That's right, I take my leave now." said Erigor. With that he flew out of the window towards his destination.

The Eisenwald guild looked at them malevolently. Romeo saw Kageyama look around and then run out of the room.

Happy flew into the main room and said, "Hey, were in big trouble. There's a wind wall around the station."

Erza looked worried; she then turned to Gray and Romeo and said, "You guys go look for the guys who dispelled the seal around Lullaby. He might be able to undo the wind wall."

"Right!" said Romeo and Gray. They rushed out of the room after Kageyama.

Then Erza, Natsu, and Lucy turned to face the legions of grunts that were part of the Eisenwald guild.


	10. Romeo vs Kageyama

Romeo vs. Kageyama

The grunts of the Eisenwald guild charged but Erza summoned two swords and cut them down to size. Her expert skill in swordsmanship ensured none of them would have a chance.

"Wow." said Lucy. She was in awe of Erza's strength.

"That's nothing watch this." said Happy.

Erza backed up and began to change armors.

"Re-equip. Heaven's Wheel Armor." said Erza. Her standard armor then morphed into a silver-plated armor with wings.

Then Erza charged and all hell broke loose…

"Run away, it's Fairy Tail's Titania!" shouted some of the men. They never had a chance though, Erza was way too fast.

"Blumenblatt!" shouted Erza. A mass of swords cut through the Eisenwald mages.

"I'm not going to be useless while my teammates do the fighting. Gate of the Golden Bull Key, Taurus!" said Lucy.

Then with a golden flash of light, a humanoid bull appeared with an axe strapped on his back.

"Ooohhh, Lucy you have a nice body today." said Taurus in one of his perverted trances.

"Never mind that, I need to beat those guys over there." said Lucy pointing to a column of Eisenwald grunts running towards her.

"Will do, mooooooo!" cried Taurus. He then hacked at the Eisenwald mages with his large axe.

In no time the large number of Eisenwald grunts had been reduced to half their original size. Then Natsu got up from his spectator position.

"I'll take the rest. Chaos's Dragon's Nails." said Natsu. He formed a magic seal and shot thousands of Chaos energy projectiles annihilating the remainder of their opponents.

Lucy was stunned, in mere seconds Natsu had eliminated half of the Eisenwald guild force, while Erza and her combined took a much longer time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Romeo)

Romeo and Gray had split up to search for Kageyama hoping that they would find him quicker if they did. Romeo walked into a room with a mountain of wooden crates.

Then, a man with black hair tied in a ponytail emerged from the shadows and attacked.

"Knuckle Shadow!" cried Kageyama. The dark mage formed numerous shadow fists which pummeled Romeo.

"Guhaaah!" screamed Romeo. He went flying into the wooden crates.

"That's payback for last time, squirt." said Kageyama.

"Asshole, you're a coward to attack from behind." retorted Romeo while getting up from the ground.

"Hmph. Now there's no one to save you, let's see how you fare against me this time." said Kageyama.

"I'm all fired up!" declared Romeo.

Romeo then rushed Kageyama fists ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he roared. He hit Kageyama square in the chest and sent him skidding backwards.

"Knuckle Shadow." said Kageyama. Shadow fists emerged from the ground to hit Romeo but the fire mage easily dodged them all.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" shouted Romeo. He jumped into the air and came down for a drop kick.

"Guard Shadow." said Kageyama. Romeo's Dragon Talon was rendered useless by the shield.

"Take this bastard, Shadow Orochi!" cried Kageyama. The dark mage then formed numerous shadow snakes that attacked Romeo.

"It's useless. These snakes will follow you to the ends of this world!" said Kageyama.

"Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!" shouted Romeo. The fire mage created a large fireball and incinerated Kageyama's shadow snakes.

"Impossible…" stuttered Kageyama. Romeo wasn't finished yet though.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Romeo. He shot a large twister beam of fire at his opponent from his mouth and the blast created a huge explosion.

Lying on the floor was the defeated Kageyama burned and bruised.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Gray)

"That was the sound of an explosion, it's probably Romeo." said Gray.

He rushed towards the room that Romeo was in to give backup.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (The others)

"Did you hear that?" asked Lucy.

"It's probably Romeo." said Natsu.

"Let's go then, and get that guy to dispel the wind wall." said Erza.

"Chaos Dragon's Teleportation." chanted Natsu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Romeo)

"All right now tell me how to dispel the wind wall." said Romeo.

"Not on your life, squirt." retorted Kageyama.

"Remember my brother the Chaos Dragon still has it out for you, do you want to make him angrier by resisting?" asked Romeo.

Kageyama paused and had a brief thought on what Natsu would do to him.

The Eisenwald mage shivered and then started talking immediately.

"Fine, you dispel the wind wall by…" Kageyama never got to finish.

A fat Eisenwald mage appeared through the wall and put his hand through his abdomen knocking Kageyama out shocking Romeo.

"No… why?" said Kageyama before he collapsed on the ground.

Romeo at first was shocked then pissed off.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" screamed Romeo.

The Eisenwald mage shrieked and ran for his life disappearing through the wall.

"Oh no you don't, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" roared Romeo. He punched straight through the wall and nailed the dark mage in the face KOing him instantly.

Then Natsu, Erza, and Lucy appeared from teleporting and Gray ran through the door.

"What happened here?" asked Erza.

"Bad news, one of the Eisenwald mages knocked out Kageyama to keep him from talking." answered Romeo.

"Damn, what do we do now?' asked Gray.

"I'll dispel the wind wall, but it'll drain a lot of my magic power and you'll get no help from me for a while." said Natsu.

The others nodded and the FT mages ran outside of the building and sure enough a large wind wall was blocking their escape.

"What are you going to do?" asked Erza.

"Watch and learn." said Natsu.

Immediately he erupted in a dark blue aura which generated winds like a typhoon.

"Chaos Awakening." said Natsu. Then the winds died down and he stopped glowing.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art…" chanted Natsu.

Natsu cupped his hands to the side and began charging chaos energy.

"Apocalyptic Black Dragon's Skill: Chaos Supernova!" roared Natsu. Then he blasted a huge spiraling vortex of chaos energy at the wind wall. The force pushed against the wall until it penetrated and the wall disappeared.

Then Natsu fell to one knee panting from the expenditure of the attack. The FT mages stared at him in shock.

"What was that?" asked Romeo.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art techniques, the most powerful spell a Dragon Slayer can use." said Natsu still panting.

Gray was bewildered, _"He didn't even try to use that at us during our match." _he thought.

"You don't have time to stare at me, go catch Erigor!" shouted Natsu. That snapped the FT mages out of their trances.

"All right, Happy use max speed!" said Romeo.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy. He grabbed Romeo and the dragon slayer shot flames out of his feet. They zipped through the sky towards Erigor at frightening speed.

"Let's go!" shouted Erza. She ran out of the building looking for a car she could 'borrow' with Gray and Lucy following.

"Good luck, guys." said Natsu with a smile.


	11. Wind Power

Wind Power

Erigor was flying using his wind magic towards Clover town, intent on killing all the Magnolia guild masters with the power of Lullaby.

"Those old fools will soon meet their end." said Erigor. Then he saw a bright orange light heading towards him.

"What the fuck?" said Erigor. He saw a blue cat with wings flying towards him at high speed holding a black-haired teenager shooting flame jets out of his feet.

"Go Happy!" cried Romeo.

"Aye, sir!" replied Happy.

"Shit, I'm in their…" Erigor never got to finish. Romeo head butted Erigor at full speed sending the scythe wielder to the ground. He landed in an abandoned train track.

"Thanks Happy, I owe you one." said Romeo while he descended to earth.

"Aye…" said Happy. The blue cat then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

Romeo then turned around and faced the pissed off wind mage who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"You little brat, I'll cut off your head." threatened Erigor.

"Go ahead and try." answered Romeo. The fire mage then engulfed his fists in flames ready for a fight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Erza's group)

Erza had 'borrowed' a car and now was racing towards Clover town trying to catch Erigor.

_"Romeo, I hope you can beat him."_ she thought. Powering the magic needed to move the car was draining her and she wasn't sure if she or the others would be effective in defeating the dark wind mage.

Inside the car were Gray, Lucy, and an injured Kageyama.

"I don't know why you guys saved me; I thought I was your enemy?" asked Kageyama.

Gray didn't answer.

"Oh, your going to use me as barter, don't bother Erigor is as cold as they come." said Kageyama.

Gray and Lucy then had the comedic sweat drop run down their faces.

_"What kind of leader do you follow?" _thought Lucy.

"If you want to die that's fine with me. Were not into finishing our enemies but if you want it be my guest." said Gray.

"Wait a minute Gray…" Lucy started to say.

"But, think about the future for once. Don't just throw your life away for a bad cause." finished Gray.

Kageyama looked down at the floor after realizing his foolishness. Then, the car hit a bump and the FT mages inside the car were knocked about, with Lucy ramming into Kageyama.

"Oh sorry about that." apologized Lucy.

"Damn, your big ass flew into my face." said Kageyama.

"Ahhh! Pervert! Gray kill him!" shrieked an embarrassed Lucy.

"Don't use my advice for something like that." said Gray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Romeo)

"Any last words before I execute you?" asked Erigor.

Romeo's reply was leaping into the air and then lunging at the dark mage.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" roared Romeo. However, Erigor was able to dodge and Romeo's flame fist hit the tracks.

But the fire mage wasn't done yet, he followed up with a flaming kick which Erigor again dodged. Then another punch which Erigor was forced to block with his scythe.

_"What the hell? This kid has some serious force behind his attacks." _thought Erigor.

The wind mage backed up and said, "Enough playing around, Wind Blade!" He then created a piercing gust of wind and shot it at Romeo.

"Ahhh!" cried Romeo. The attack knocked him of the train tracks and he was falling down a cliff.

"Romeo…" cried an exhausted Happy. The blue cat was too drained to assist.

Then a huge flame hand emerged from the cliff and grabbed the train railing. It flung upwards onto the track a determined Romeo.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!" said Romeo.

"Hmph, don't get cocky you little fly." said Erigor.

Then Romeo breathed in a large amount of air and chanted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The flame stream headed towards Erigor who prepared his own attack.

"Storm Bringer!" shouted Erigor. He created a tornado which snuffed out Romeo's flame roar and engulfed the fire mage.

_"Shit." _ Romeo thought. He was pushed back but he held his ground.

"Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze." said Romeo. He threw a large fireball at the wind mage.

"Ha! Is that it? Gust Shield." Erigor created a shield of wind and it blocked the explosion from the fireball.

"Got you, Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" roared Romeo. He brought down a whip of flames at the distracted Erigor.

"What the…" said Erigor but it was too late. He was hit by the full force of the attack.

"Guhaaah!" grunted Erigor as he was hit.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" shouted Romeo. He followed up with an upward kick which sent Erigor flying into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Romeo. He shot a twister of fire from his mouth at Erigor which he hoped would be the finishing blow.

Unfortunately Erigor blocked the attack with another Gust Shield.

"Damn you, you little maggot!" shouted an angry Erigor.

"I shall end this now. Storm Mail!" chanted Erigor.

The powerful winds of a hurricane surround the dark mage until he was surrounded in an 'armor' of wind.

_"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." _thought Romeo.

"While destructive, fire stands no chance at beating wind. Now die fire mage!" bellowed Erigor.

"Bring it on, bastard!" retorted a fired up Romeo.


	12. Flames of Emotion

Flames of Emotion

Romeo burst flames from the soles of his feet and he propelled upwards.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" roared Romeo. However, the flames engulfing Romeo's fists dissipated and his fist landed harmlessly on Erigor's Storm Mail.

"What the hell?!" said Romeo.

"Storm Bazooka." said Erigor. His armor immediately blasted a gust of wind knocking Romeo to the ground.

"This is one of my trump cards. My Storm Mail will dissipate any flames you create and your normal strength isn't enough to break through my armor."

"Goddamn it! Fire Dragon's Roar!" bellowed Romeo. His flame roar however disappeared before it even reached Erigor.

"Aren't you listening, I said…" Erigor didn't get to finish.

"Shut the fuck up! Fire Dragon's Talon!" yelled Romeo. He came up for a kick but Erigor negated it again.

"Damn you're so annoying. Storm Shred!" chanted Erigor. His armor created hundreds of projectiles that pierced Romeo's body.

"Waaahhhh!" screamed Romeo. The wind projectiles cut him up until he was a bloody mess.

"You're finished. Emera Baram!" Erigor began charging wind into a condensed orb.

"What is that?" asked an injured Romeo.

"This is my strongest spell. It blows away all to nothingness, now disappear fire mage!"

Erigor blasted a condensed beam of wind at Romeo destroying everything in its wake. When the smoke cleared Romeo was lying on the ground face down.

"Hmph, it's amazing that you're still in one piece." said Erigor.

However, much to his disdain Romeo got up from the ground and showed him an intimidating glare.

_"He's alive, but how?" _thought Erigor.

Romeo engulfed himself in flames but instead of attacking Erigor he punched the ground and started cursing.

"Goddamn it all. Why can't I hit him!" roared Romeo. The angrier he got, the hotter and wilder his aura of flames were.

"I'm so useless, why can't I punch him!" shouted Romeo. His aura of flames got even brighter and fiercer.

Happy who was quietly watching the fight while recovering saw what was going on and added to Romeo's rage.

"Yeah, you're so weak Gray could do a better job." said Happy.

Well, that did the trick.

Romeo exploded in anger, the metal rail he was grabbing bent and snapped under the force of his hands. His flames were consuming all the oxygen around him and that included Erigor's Storm Mail.

"What the… my Storm Mail is disappearing." said Erigor. Then he looked down and saw Romeo with murderous intent in his eyes.

Romeo's flame aura morphed into the shape of a dragon and he gained the glowing red eyes you see in the early episodes of FT (the ones were you go "Damn that sucker is fucked.").

Then in a show of extreme speed, Romeo propelled himself from the ground and rammed himself full force into Erigor.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" roared Romeo.

"Guhaaah!" grunted Erigor as he was knocked unconscious.

The wind mage hit the ground hard and kept rolling for tens of meters before finally coming to a stop with a burning red mark on his abdomen.

Romeo then descended and looked at his defeated adversary.

"Well that takes care of that." said Romeo.

Just then a car was racing at a high-speed towards him on the train tracks.

_"Who the heck is crazy enough to do that?" _thought Romeo.

Then he put two and two together.

_"Oh no…" _he thought.

Erza was driving like a madman towards Romeo, apparently she didn't know the term 'slow down'.

Luckily for Romeo though, she hit the brakes hard and stopped just in front of the fire mage.

Erza, Gray, and Lucy then got out of the car and approached Romeo.

"Did you get him?" Erza asked intensively.

Romeo simply pointed to Erigor who was lying face down in the dirt and Erza nodded.

"Great job, now let's get that flute." she said.

Unfortunately for the FT mages they didn't notice a shadow snake grabbing the Lullaby flute and bringing it back to a certain shadow mage.

Then, while Erza was talking to Romeo the car suddenly started up. In the driver's seat was Kageyama who was holding the Lullaby flute.

"Man sometimes shadow powers are the best, so long suckers!" he shouted with a smirk.

Then he sped off towards Erigor's previous destination, Clover town.

At first the FT mages were dumbfounded then they cried in unison…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

They were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no means of transportation until Natsu arrived.


	13. A Demon of Zeref

A Demon of Zeref

After twenty minutes of stunned silence, Erza broke the hiatus.

"I can't believe that weasel one-upped us like that." fumed Erza. She was in one of her dangerous moods and the other FT mages were smartly keeping their distance.

'It's all over, the guild masters are in trouble." whined Gray.

"It's not over, have faith in Natsu!" shouted Romeo. He was adamant that his big brother would come to the rescue.

"Don't you get it Romeo? We lost! We were saps who helped a no-good dark mage." started Gray.

"Hey wait a minute Gray…" Lucy tried to say.

"Even, Natsu can't fix this. You're going to have to face the facts." finished Gray.

"Hmph, you're pathetic Gray." retorted Romeo. He turned around to show his disdain towards quitters.

"I'm just telling the truth. Natsu can't…" Gray tried to say.

However, in a flash of blue light a spiky-haired mage clad in all black appeared before all of them.

"Natsu can't what?" asked Natsu coldly.

Gray froze with fear and he tried to make something up, "Natsu can't… lose to anyone."

Natsu gave Gray his death glare and said, "I know you're lying but I don't have time to deal with you now. Remember, never talk smack about a person if you're too chicken to say it to their face."

Gray didn't say anything but nodded to show Natsu he got the message.

"So, what happened?" asked Natsu.

Then, Erza gave Natsu a briefing on how Romeo was able to stop Erigor and defeated him in a vicious battle, and then when they arrived Kageyama stole the flute and the car leaving them stranded.

"Good job, Romeo." said Natsu in an approving tone. Romeo smiled at his appraisal by Natsu, it was something to earn this mage's respect.

"Anyway, we shouldn't have a problem about catching Kageyama. He's injured so he shouldn't be able to be going too fast or risk running himself dry." said Natsu.

"Ok, that's good news." added Lucy.

"Yeah, I'll teleport us." said Natsu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Clover town)

Kageyama was panting after disembarking from the magic car. He had used up almost all of his magic power to reach the guild masters meeting.

_"Almost there." _he thought.

The dark mage walked over to a ledge overlooking the guild masters meeting.

_"Good its still going."_ thought Kageyama. He then brought out the Lullaby flute and prepared to play it, but before he could a short man with a white mustache walked up to him.

"Hello youngster, might I ask what you are doing." said Makarov.

"Oh I'm practicing playing the flute would you like to hear?" Kageyama lied.

Makarov was suspicious but he decided to let Kageyama play his flute. Kageyama recognizing that he was a guild master saw his chance. However, despite his loyalty to Eisenwald he couldn't bring himself to play it.

Then, Natsu and the group appeared from the train tracks thanks to his teleportation spell and tried to run up to the ledge to catch Erigor. However, one of the guild masters stopped them.

"What are you doing? We have to stop him." said Natsu.

"Don't worry just watch." said Guild Master Bob. (Bob is the guild master of Blue Pegasus)

Kageyama tried to force himself to play but he just couldn't, he kept trying to convince himself hat once they were gone everything would be better.

"You will achieve nothing if you go through with your plan, you guild will still be full of fools…" started Makarov.

Kageyama was stunned that the guild master knew all along, but Makarov wasn't done speaking.

"However, humans are all fools and that's why there are guilds, so humans can help one another in tough times." finished Makarov.

Touched by these words Kageyama dropped the flute which rolls of the ledge to the ground and the dark mage falls to his knees admitting defeat.

Erza, Gray, Romeo, Happy, and Lucy ran up to Master Makarov with Natsu following slowly and congratulate him for handling the situation well. All seems to be well until…

"HMPH, ALL HUMANS ARE PATHETIC, A SO CALLED DARK MAGE LOST HIS WILL TO SUMMON ME." said an ominous voice.

The guild masters and the FT mages turned their heads to the sound and unfortunately it rumbled from the Lullaby flute.

Then the flute began to transform, it grew exponentially larger and became a wood-like humanoid monster. It towered above the trees and had three large red eyes.

"PREPARE TO BE EATEN BY THE MIGHTY LULLABY!" shouted the demon.

"What the hell?" said Romeo.

"The Lullaby flute is a demon?" muttered a shocked Gray.

"Lullaby is a Living magic made by the dark wizard Zeref." explained one of the guild masters.

"WHO SHALL I EAT FIRST?" bellowed Lullaby.

Natsu walked up from the group and stared down Lullaby.

"You won't be eating anybody. If you want a fight, I'll be your executer." said Natsu.

Lullaby looked at the pink-haired teen and began to laugh. The demon then faced Natsu.

"YOU WILL DEFEAT ME, I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH ARROGANCE." roared Lullaby.

The demon then threw a fist at an incredible speed for a large monster at Natsu. However, the Dragon Slayer caught it with ease leaving Lullaby stunned.

"Chaos Awakening." chanted Natsu. He then erupted in a dark-blue aura generating winds like a tornado and uprooting the grass below him. Eventually it subsided leaving Natsu glowing in a blue light.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Propulsion." said Natsu. He burst towards the demon at high-speed ramming into his face.

"ARGH!" bellowed Lullaby in pain. The demon swatted its arms around itself trying to hit Natsu but the Dragon Slayer was too fast.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Oblivion." muttered Natsu. Natsu created a large chaos energy ball and threw it at Lullaby. It hit the monster square on and exploded knocking the demon to the ground.

Natsu wasn't finished yet however and he prepared his next attack.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Spearhead!" shouted Natsu. He then shot at Lullaby full speed and smashed into the demon.

"GUHAAAAH!" roared Lullaby. Lullaby swiped his hand to hit Natsu but the mage evaded. The monster got up from the ground but Natsu continued his attack.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist!" roared Natsu. He devastatingly struck Lullaby in the face.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Talon." said Natsu. He followed up with a kick and then flew behind the monster.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang." growled Natsu. He kneed Lullaby in the back knocking the monster off balance.

The guild masters and the FT mages watched Natsu's fight of the demon with amazement. The guild masters were especially impressed.

"Looks like you have a strong one, Makarov." said Bob.

"You know it." retorted Makarov.

Erza, Gray, Romeo, Lucy, and Happy watched the battle with wide-eyes.

"I am still utterly shocked at Natsu's strength, he makes this look easy." said Lucy.

"When you live with him for years you kind of get used to it." answered Gray.

"That's why he's one Fairy Tail's S-Class." said Erza.

"My brother is the best." bragged Romeo.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy who agreed.

The battle was taking its toll on Lullaby. He had bruises and holes around his body and blood was spewing. However, the demon was far from finished.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN!" bellowed Lullaby. The monster charged a mouth beam and shot it at the airborne Natsu.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Shield." said Natsu. Lullaby's mouth beam deflected harmlessly of Natsu's Dragon Shield.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Dark Cannon." chanted Natsu. He shot a high-intensity chaos blast at Lullaby which connected and sent the monster skidding back.

_"WHY CAN'T I HIT THIS PUNY HUMAN?!" _thought Lullaby. The demon had never faced someone so skilled.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" roared Natsu. The ensuing explosion engulfed Lullaby's head.

The monster now went into a frenzied attack. It swatted and slashed and punched into the air but could never touch Natsu. Then, Lullaby shot numerous mouth beams at Natsu but he either dodged them or blocked them with his Chaos Dragon's Shield technique.

"It's time to end this battle, if you can call it that." said Natsu. He then dropped to the ground and prepared his final attack.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art…" chanted Natsu. His aura reappeared and he began to charge chaos energy within his cupped hands.

"Apocalyptic Black Dragon's Skill: Chaos Supernova." Natsu fired a huge spiraling vortex of chaos energy at the monster. It was engulfed and obliterated by the attack.

"NOOO!" roared Lullaby as he evaporated. Then, a huge explosion engulfed the area destroying Lullaby and… the guild master meeting hall.

"What a poor excuse for a fight." muttered Natsu. He then walked over to rejoin the group.

"That was amazing Natsu-nii." said Romeo. Natsu nodded at Romeo's praise.

"Good job Chaos Dragon except…" said the guild masters excluding Makarov.

"YOU DESTROYED THE GUILD MEETING HALL!" they shouted.

The FT mages looked back to see that Natsu had completely obliterated the building, Fairy Tail was never good at lessening collateral damage.

"Oops, sorry about that…" started Natsu. However, the guild masters were ready to pounce on the Dragon Slayer.

"Ok before you do anything, I have to say one thing… RUN!" finished Natsu. With that he dashed off along with the FT mages and a crying Makarov (saddened about the repair bills he began to visualize), with the guild masters chasing after them.


	14. Phantom Lord

Phantom Lord

Lucy was sitting at a table chatting with Romeo, Gray, and Happy, Erza and Mirajane were having an argument over some matter. Natsu was at the corner by himself eating lunch and Cana was at the bar chugging a barrel of alcohol. The guild was noisy and active as normal, until someone yawned.

"Why do I feel sleepy?" asked Lucy. Then she slumped on the table deeply asleep.

"Master…" Erza didn't get to finish. She fell to the floor asleep along with Mirajane.

"Damn…" said Gray while he slumped to the floor asleep.

"That bastard…" said Romeo before he too fell deeply asleep.

Then one by one the FT mages fell asleep except Natsu, Laxus who was upstairs, and the master.

Then walked in a man who wore a shredded blue coat and a mask that covered his face, he walked up to the request board and picked up a mission. Then, he went to the master.

"I'd like to do this job." said Mystogan.

Makarov simply nodded.

"Hello, Natsu." said Mystogan.

"Sup." Natsu muttered.

Then Mystogan walked towards the exit.

"Aren't you going to dispel the sleep magic?" asked Makarov.

"Let me leave the building first." answered Mystogan.

Then when he walked out the sleeping FT mages stirred from their sleep.

"That bastard." said an awakening Gray.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy.

"That was Mystogan, one of our S-Class mages." answered Erza.

"That son of a bitch always does that when he comes to the guild so we don't know what he looks like." pouted Romeo.

"Yeah, but the Master, Gildarts, Natsu, and Laxus are powerful enough to resist the spell." said Gray.

"What a bunch of weaklings." said a voice.

The guild members looked upstairs to see a tall muscular man with blond hair.

"Laxus." said Erza.

"Hey trash, you shouldn't be talking. This guild doesn't need cannon fodder." said Laxus who was walking downstairs.

"Laxus wait a minute..." Makarov tried to say.

"You see, only Gildarts, Natsu, and Mystogan are worthy to be called a Fairy Tail wizard."

He then picked a mission from the request board and tossed it a Makarov.

"Here, I'm doing this mission." said Laxus.

"Laxus fight me!" yelled Romeo. The S-Class mage however didn't take notice and walked towards the door.

"Bastard!" said Romeo. He then engulfed his fists in flames and charged Laxus.

"Chaos Dragon's Shield." said Natsu. An energy shield appeared between Laxus and Romeo and the fire mage smacked right into it. Laxus laughed and walked out of the building.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy.

"That was Laxus, one of our S-Class mages." said Gray.

"He's not someone you want to piss off." said Erza.

"But Natsu-nii is stronger than him. So if Laxus is a jerk to you, just tell Natsu." said Romeo to which Lucy smiled at.

"Let's not talk about that. Do you guys want me to buy you lunch, I have time." said Natsu with a faint smile.

"AHH, the world is ending Natsu just smiled!" shouted Gray.

"What!" "Really!" "What's going on?" These were cries coming from the guild.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu never smiles, never had and never will it seemed." said Erza staring in shock at the Chaos Dragon.

Lucy still didn't get it she had seen Natsu smile twice and she hadn't known him for long.

"You coming?" asked Natsu who was walking out the door.

At first Gray and Erza hesitated but they followed with Romeo, Lucy, and Happy in tow.

When they left one of the guild members shouted,

"All right, you all owe me 100,000 jewels!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Next Day)

Lucy had joined up with Erza, Natsu, Romeo, Gray and Happy and they were walking towards the guild when they saw…

"What the hell!" said Romeo.

"Who did this?" said a shocked Gray.

The FT mages had arrived to find their guild trashed with large steel poles going through it. They ran inside to the basement where they luckily found the guild members unharmed.

"What happened?" asked Natsu.

"Someone attacked in the night, luckily no one was hurt." said Mirajane.

"Who did this?" asked Erza.

"Phantom Lord." answered Makarov who was walking up to them.

"I know what you want to do, and the answer is no." Makarov finished.

"WHAT!" said Gray.

"So we're just going to sit here?" asked Romeo.

"But master…" Erza tried to say.

"The answer is no." said Makarov bluntly.

"No way." said Gray.

"We're not just going…" Romeo tried to say.

"Natsu please." said Makarov.

The S-Class mage struck Romeo and Gray in the back of the neck and knocked them out.

"Try to understand." said Makarov.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Later that day)

The guild had quickly recognized that no one had seen team Shadow Gear all day. When a search party set out to look for them they saw a gruesome sight and alerted the guild.

A crowd had formed at the woods to see the tragedy. Natsu and the FT mages pushed their way through the crowd and gasped at what they saw.

Team Shadow Gear (Levy, Jet, and Droy) were chained up against the wall heavily beaten and bruised and unconscious. On Levy's exposed stomach was a hastily drawn Phantom Lord symbol.

"Oh my god." said Lucy in horror.

"They've gone too far this time." growled Romeo.

Master Makarov walked up to the front of the crowd with a look of pure anger in his face.

"I know I said we would not retaliate and I can stand damage to the guild…" started Makarov.

"However, when someone attacks my children, I draw the line." he finished.

The members of Fairy Tail had a vengeful look on their faces, even Natsu was pumped up.

"I declare war on Phantom Lord." said Makarov in a steely cold voice.


	15. Battle of the Guilds

Battle of the Guilds

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Phantom Lord Base)

In the Phantom Guild Master's private room a man with long shaggy black hair was chewing on iron and gave a report to an older man who wore a cape and a funny hat.

"So Gajeel, how did your mission go?" asked Phantom Guild Master Jose Porla.

"Hmph, I sent the trash guild a little message by destroying their headquarters and teaching a weakling trio a lesson." said Gajeel.

"Excellent, I'd expect nothing less of my guild ace." said Jose.

Then before they could part ways an explosion erupted shaking the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" asked Gajeel.

"Oh, I believe the fairies are here." answered Jose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Downstairs)

There was a gaping hole on the side wall of the building. The Phantom mages looked at the clearing smoke to find that the entire Fairy Tail guild was here for battle.

"Attack!" shouted Erza. With that the massed ranks of the guild rushed towards the Phantom mages creating an all-out brawl.

There were screams and shouts everywhere, on one side Macao and Wakaba fought a team of Phantom Mages using Purple Fire and Smoke Magic.

Cana attacked her enemies with magic cards and Loke shot light beams at others. Gray froze his enemies with ice magic and knocked them away with his Ice lances.

"I don't see any of the Element 4 mages." said Mirajane. She shot blasts of darkness magic at her unlucky opponents obliterating them.

"That's weird." said Erza. She summoned her Heaven's Wheel Armor and used Blumenblatt to slice through the Phantom mages.

Up on the second floor Gajeel looked down at the rumble with battle hungry eyes.

"I think I'll join in on the fun." said the Dragon Slayer. He then pounced on Elfman who was decimating his opponents with his beast strength.

"MAN!" roared Elfman. He threw his opponents for great lengths and then encountered Gajeel.

"Who are you." asked Elfman.

"Your superior." bluntly said Gajeel, and then he rushed Elfman.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" roared Gajeel. His arm turned into a six-foot long metal pillar and he swung it at the Take-Over mage.

However, Elfman blocked the attack with his beast arm and counterattacked, engaging Gajeel in a fierce fist fight. Before the battle could escalate farther, Romeo joined them.

"So you're Phantom's Kurogane (Black Steel)." asked Romeo.

"The one and only, and I presume you're Fairy Tail's Salamander." answered Gajeel.

"Yep." said Romeo. He engulfed his fists in flames and prepared to engage the fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Let's see once and for all who's the stronger dragon." said Gajeel. He punched Elfman knocking him away and attacked Romeo.

While they battled Master Makarov who glowed furiously in magic power walked upstairs to face Jose.

"Jose you bastard, I'll make you pay." said an angry Makarov.

He reached the room Jose was in and encountered the Phantom Guild Master.

"Jose." thundered Makarov.

"Makarov, it's nice to see you." said Jose in a mocking tone.

"What you did is unforgivable, prepare yourself." replied Makarov.

"Show me your power." challenged Jose.

Then Makarov charged a light beam and shot it at Jose. However, when it should have made contact Jose disappeared.

"A thought projection…" Makarov never got to finish. A massively sized man in a green coat snuck up behind Makarov and chanted, "Metsu." Then, two magic seals formed around Makarov and sucked out his magic power.

"AARRGGHH!" cried Makarov. The spell created an explosion that destroyed the walls and Makarov fell down to the first floor.

"Master!" yelled Erza. Makarov was colored a sickly green and he was panting heavily like he couldn't breathe.

She then yelled the unthinkable.

"Retreat!"

The guild members froze in shock at Erza's command.

"What, retreat?" asked Romeo while he battled Gajeel.

"The master is hurt we need to fall back." commanded Erza.

She then picked up the injured master and ran out of the building followed by the Fairy Tail mages.

"Yeah, run like cowards!" yelled the Phantom Lord mages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Back at the guild)

The mood in the guild was depressed, some tended to their wounds while others drunk out their sorrow.

Erza had taken Master Makarov to Porlyusica so he could be treated. She told Erza that Makarov was in bad shape and it would take a while for him to heal.

Romeo was pouting at his table with Gray and Lucy and Happy.

"Damn, I'll get that Iron bastard next time." grumbled Romeo.

"I can't believe we retreated like that." said Gray.

"Well it wasn't a total loss." said Lucy.

"Why is that?" asked Romeo.

"While you were gone two members of Phantom's Element 4 came to the guild to try and kidnap me, but Natsu owned their asses and they ran away like wimps." said Lucy who pointed to Natsu who was sitting at a far corner.

"That's good I guess." replied Gray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Phantom Lord Base)

"That was a perfect performance." said Jose.

The man who had stolen Makarov's magic power whose name was Aria grinned with glee.

"What did you think about the Salamander, Gajeel?" asked Jose.

"Nothing special, but I can't wait to take on the Chaos Dragon." said Gajeel.

"Well then, it's time for our counterattack." said Jose. He then walked into a command room with Gajeel and Aria. The Phantom Guild Master pulled a lever and the headquarters turned into a mobile fortress with mechanical legs.

"Let's see Fairy Tail stand up to Jupiter." bragged Jose.


	16. Abyss Break

Abyss Break

The FT mages were in the guild talking about their next course of action when the entire city of Magnolia felt the rumble of large footsteps.

The mages went to the harbor where the saw a frightening sight. The Phantom Lord Base was walking on two mechanical legs and was heading towards them.

"The building it's walking."

"Who is that?"

"It's Phantom Lord!"

"How the hell is it doing that?!"

These were shouts coming from the startled FT mages.

"Calm down everyone, be on guard!" yelled Erza. She, Romeo and Gray ran up to face it with Happy and Lucy at their heels.

Natsu was currently nowhere to be found, Mirajane and Elfman ran up to them.

"Hey, look over there." Mirajane said while pointing.

There was a panel opening up in the middle of the building. A very large cannon came out.

"What is that?" asked Elfman.

"A Jupiter Cannon." said Natsu teleporting in their midst.

"Jupiter Cannon?" they asked in unison.

"It's a magic cannon that shoots high levels of concentrated energy and is extremely dangerous." answered Natsu.

Then the weapon began to gather energy and a magic seal formed.

"Surrender now and we will not shoot." said a projected voice.

"Who said that?" asked a voice from the guild.

"That was Jose, the master of Phantom Lord." said Natsu.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, or we will destroy you." thundered Jose.

"Never!"

"Over our dead body!"

"We will never hand over a comrade!"

"We will fight for Lucy!"

These were the shouts from the guild. They were adamant in standing up for Lucy.

"Everyone…" said Lucy with teary eyes.

"Very well then, prepare to be annihilated." retorted Jose.

The Jupiter Cannon finished charging and the mobile guild stopped moving. Then it shot a large energy blast at the FT mages.

"Re-equip! Adamantine Armor!" yelled Erza. Her attire transformed into a bulky dark-colored armor with two shields attached to the arms. She then moved forward ready to deflect the attack.

"Erza are you insane!" shouted Gray.

"Even you can't stop that blast." yelled Romeo.

"I have to try!" said Erza. Then she braced herself for the impact but it never came.

Natsu stepped in front of her and chanted, "Awakened Chaos Dragon's Shield!" He created a large energy shield in front of him and took the Jupiter blast head on.

_"Damn, this is strong."_ thought Natsu. He was pushed back but his shield did not break and he successfully blocked the cannon blast.

"So you managed to stop it, no matter in fifteen minutes…" Jose tried to say.

"Then I will destroy the cannon! Awakened Chaos Dragon's Corrupting Breath!" roared Natsu. He blasted a huge twister beam out of his mouth at the cannon emplacement and annihilated it completely leaving Jose and Fairy Tail in shock.

"No, it's not possible! How did you destroy the Jupiter Cannon?!" shouted Jose.

Natsu smirked. "Never underestimate the power of the Chaos Dragon." said Natsu.

Jose sneered. "So you want to play like that huh? Take this!" retorted Jose.

The Phantom guild building began to shake. The FT mages saw arms unfold from the sides. The mobile guild had turned into a giant robot.

"Witness the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II." bragged Jose. Then the robot began to form a large magic circle. The magic circle was weird, it was made up of four elements.

"That's Abyss Break." said Natsu in stunned horror.

"What!" said Mirajane.

"If that thing finishes drawing the magic seal the entire city could be wiped out." said Erza.

"But what could be powering that spell?" asked Gray.

"It must be the Elemental 4." said Mirajane.

"Who are the Elemental 4?" asked Romeo.

"They're the equivalent of our S-Class mages." said Erza.

"Whatever, we have to stop them." said Gray.

Lucy felt conflicted while her comrades debated who to stop Abyss Break. She believed that this was her fault and that if she gave herself up all of this would stop.

"I'll give myself up." said Lucy.

"NO WAY!" said the FT mages in unison. This adamancy startled Lucy.

"Try to understand Lucy, but we'll never give up one of our own." said Elfman.

Then Mirajane transformed into Lucy.

"What the…" Lucy never got to finish. Natsu swiftly knocked her out with a chop to the back.

"Reedus!" shouted Erza.

"Oui?" asked Reedus.

"You and Loke take Lucy to a safe house." said Erza.

"Oui." said Reedus. The mage then picked up Lucy and ran.

"You got it." said Loke. He then followed Reedus.

"So you won't give up then? Fine, go forth Shades." thundered Jose.

Then a large amount of shadowy figures formed and flew towards the FT mages.

"I'll send some people into the Phantom building to take down the Elemental 4, the rest of us will stay to defend." said Natsu.

"What about you?" asked Erza.

"I have to stay here in case the Abyss Break casts so I can try to block the attack." said Natsu. "I'll join you when I can, for now who will go?" asked Natsu.

"I will!" said Romeo.

"I'll go." said Gray.

"Men will fight and I am a man!" roared Elfman.

"I'll go in and try to defeat Jose by tricking him." said Mirajane.

"Be careful, Jose is a wizard saint just like the Master." said Natsu.

"I'll go in as well." said Erza.

Natsu nodded and then said, "I'll teleport you guys."

The group stood together and Natsu chanted, "Awakened Chaos Dragon's Teleportation." Then, they disappeared to the inside of the robot.

"Everyone get ready!" shouted Cana.

Then the Phantom Shades attacked.


	17. Four Elements Part 1

Four Elements Part 1

Inside the Phantom robot the FT invasion team instantaneously appeared. Then they looked around to view their whereabouts.

"Ok, so we need to defeat the Elemental 4 to stop the Abyss Break from casting. So this is where we split up." said Erza.

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Gray ran down one hallway. Romeo went the other way. Erza ran towards the one closest towards her. Mirajane (disguised as Lucy) nodded at Elfman and they took different paths.

Romeo ran down his hallway and looked for people to defeat. Then at the end of the hallway he saw a large room. In the center was a huge lacrima. In front of the Lacrima was a heavily damaged cannon like structure. He had reached the Jupiter Cannon.

"I better destroy this so Phantom Lord can't use it anymore." said Romeo. The Dragon Slayer backed up, sucked in air and then yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

He shot a twister beam of fire from his mouth at the lacrima but at the last second it veered away.

"What the hell?" said Romeo.

"If you think I'll let you destroy that, you're dead wrong." said a mysterious voice.

Then a young man dressed in a red cape with black and white hair tied up in a ponytail entered the room.

"And you are?" asked Romeo.

"Totomaru, the Great Fire." said the Phantom mage.

"So I'm guessing you're the Fire mage of the Elemental 4." said Romeo.

Totomaru smirked at his title.

"Whatever, you're going down. Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!" roared Romeo. He then shot a large fireball at Totomaru.

"That's not going to work." said Totomaru. He swept his hand aside and the fireball followed the motion. Then, Totomaru launched his own attack.

"Flamethrower!" chanted Totomaru. He shot a stream of fire at Romeo but the fire mage ate it.

"That's not going to work either." said Romeo. Totomaru snickered at that remark.

A while went by and the fight turned into a stalemate. Romeo would use a fire attack and Totomaru would control it then Totomaru would counterattack and Romeo would eat the flames.

Romeo sucked in his breath, "Fire Dragon's…" he chanted. Totomaru prepared to control the flame roar but it didn't come.

"Spit!" finished Romeo. This action only infuriated Totomaru.

"Wise guy huh? Take this, Orange Fire." retorted Totomaru. He shot a fireball of stinky flames at Romeo. The fire mage ate them not knowing their stinky smell and gagged at the taste.

"How do you like that stinky fire I gave you." laughed Totomaru.

"Bastard that tasted awful." answered Romeo.

"You should give up, it's pointless to keep fighting." said Totomaru. He then unsheathed his katana and started slicing and hacking at Romeo.

However, Romeo dodged the sword strikes with relative ease and jumped back.

"Alright time to end this." said Romeo. He then engulfed himself in an aura of flames.

"Don't even try." said Totomaru. He then tried to manipulate the flames but something was wrong. The aura around Romeo was getting larger and fiercer and he couldn't manipulate them.

"What's going on!" said Totomaru in fury.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" yelled Romeo. He then head butted Totomaru full speed into the lacrima defeated the Phantom mage and breaking the crystal.

"How is this possible." muttered Totomaru. He then collapsed in defeat.

"Well that takes care of that." said Romeo. He then ran off to find the other FT mages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT mages vs. the Shades)

The drawing of the Abyss Break symbol began to slow down considerably as if some had yanked the power plug.

"It's slowing down!" yelled Cana.

The FT mages were rejuvenated by the victory and began to fight back with vigor.

"Good job Romeo." whispered Natsu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Mirajane)

Mirajane (disguised as Lucy) as running down the hallway. At the end she reached the control room. When she entered she found Jose.

"Jose, I turn myself in. Stop the attack on Fairy Tail!" shouted Mirajane.

Jose turned around and snickered. "Do you really think that disguise will work on me?" he said bluntly.

Mirajane sighed then released her transformation spell changing back to her normal appearance.

"I will stop you from hurting my friends." stated Mirajane.

"Stop me? You can't even save yourself." said Jose.

When Mirajane tried to think what he meant Jose charged a darkness beam in his hands and chanted, "Shadow Stream." He then blasted a wave of black magic at the Take-Over mage.

The beam hit her head on and she was knocked through the window. A robotic hand caught her and the fingers wrapped around her body.

"You will now be crushed to death." said Jose.

Mirajane felt the hand begin to squish her and she screamed in agony.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Elfman)

Elfman was dashing through the hallway (I know it's getting cliché) when he was attacked by boulders.

"Take Over! Beast Arm: Black Bull!" roared Elfman. He swung his beast arm at the rocks and they shattered.

"Oui, moi is very impressed." said a voice.

"If you're a man, show yourself." said Elfman.

Then a thin Frenchman with green hair and who wore a brown suit appeared from the ground.

"I am Monsieur Sol. The Earth of the Elemental Four." said the Phantom mage.

"You're one of the Elemental 4 huh? Then, I will defeat you!" stated Elfman.

With that Elfman attacked. He swung and punched at the Phantom mage but Sol skillfully dodged every attack. Then he said something that completely took Elfman off guard.

"How did it feel when you killed your sister?" asked Sol.

Elfman stopped baffled that he knew and Sol took advantage of this.

"Sable Dance." chanted Sol. The earth mage then shot a gust of sand at Elfman knocking him off his feet.

"Roche Concerto." said Sol. He followed up with an earth attack that shot rock projectiles at Elfman. The Take Over mage was hit and he flew face first into the ground.

Elfman however got up undeterred.

"Still alive, I'll fix that. Platre Sonata." chanted Sol. The earth mage then created a large fist of hardened Earth that slammed into Elfman. Elfman hit the wall creating a gaping hole. From there he could see Mirajane being strangled.

"Oui, it seems the remaining Take Over siblings will die today." taunted Sol.

"Mirajane!" shouted Elfman.

"Elfman!" screamed Mirajane.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" bellowed Elfman.

"Huh?" asked Sol.

"You'll never hurt my family or my guild again! Beast Soul: Full Body Take Over!" yelled Elfman.

Elfman then began to transform into a heavily armored beastly creature.

"No stop! You can't control yourself!" shouted Mirajane.

Elfman kept transforming until he stood there as the King of the Beasts.

"What? My information says you cannot perform a Full Body Take Over!" said Sol.

"Take this!" roared Elfman. Then he began his attack that Sol unsuccessfully tried to block.

"Rock Shield!" chanted Sol.

Elfman smashed through it.

"Rock Wall!" yelled Sol.

Elfman smashed through it.

"Rock Slide!" shouted Sol.

Elfman blocked the attack and began to savagely hit Sol.

"This is the last time you'll hurt my family, you hear? Take the punishment of a real man!" roared Elfman.

Sol flew through the air wondering how he lost before he crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Mirajane!" yelled Elfman. He ran towards his sister and then began to take robotic hand that was squeezing her apart.

"Are you okay?" asked Elfman.

"Yeah I'm fine. Elfman, are you really in control?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes, I am." answered Elfman.

"Elfman, you've gotten strong." said Mirajane in a proud tone.

The younger Take-Over mage then disabled his transformation and returned to normal form. They watched as the drawing of the Abyss Break seal slowed even further.

"Let's go find the others." said Mirajane.

"Right!" agreed Elfman.


	18. Four Elements Part 2

Four Elements Part 2

The shades kept coming and the situation looked bleak for the Fairy Tail mages.

"Keep Going!"

"We can do it!"

"Don't give up!"

But it was becoming clear that Fairy Tail was losing ground slowly but surely. More and more wizards fell when the shades touched them because one touch would deplete their magic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Porlyusica's house)

Luckily Makarov was making a fast recovery; nothing could kill this old geezer. Soon, he woke up.

"I need to be going. Thank you for the assistance." said Makarov.

"No, you cannot leave, you're still recovering." argued Porlyusica.

"Sorry, but my guild needs me." said Makarov bluntly.

With that the Guild Master left the house and ran towards the battle between the guilds.

Porlyusica shook her head. "That fool is going to get himself hurt. And after all the trouble I went through healing him." said Porlyusica.

Then she saw Mystogan sitting on one of her crates of apples.

"May I have one of these?" asked Mystogan politely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Porlyusica.

Mystogan took an apple and ate one.

"These are really good." he said.

"I didn't say you could have one. And shouldn't you be helping…?" started Porlyusica. Then it dawned on her. "You're the one who collected Makarov's magic energy, that's why he healed so fast." she said.

Mystogan took another bite of his apple. When he was finished he took another one.

"I didn't say you could have one!" barked Porlyusica. Then the wind blew and a multitude of flags flew by her. They bore the Phantom Lord insignia on them.

"You destroyed all the subdivisions by yourself?" asked Porlyusica amazed.

"I must be going now. May I have another one of your apples?" asked Mystogan.

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" yelled Porlyusica.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Gray)

Gray reached the top of the stairs. He was on the roof. Then he saw a woman who had blue hair (and wore all blue as a matter of fact) with a pink umbrella.

_"Why is it raining so much?" _thought Gray.

"Drip, Drip, Drop." said the rain woman.

"Who are you?" asked Gray.

"I am Juvia. Juvia is Water of the Elemental 4." said the rain woman.

Juvia felt something clench in her heart. _"Why am I feeling this way? Is it love?" _thought Juvia.

"Hey just because you're a girl, I'm not going to take it easy on you." said Gray.

"Juvia has lost. Juvia will now go away." said Juvia. She turned around and began to leave.

She was falling more and more in love with this person.

"What the hell? Where are you going?!" shouted Gray.

Oh, she could not bear it any longer. He must be hers.

"Water Lock!" chanted Juvia. A bubble of water engulfed Gray. He winced; he was being deprived of oxygen. Juvia began to panic.

"Oh no, am I hurting him." said Juvia.

Must to her surprise though, the water bubble froze and then shattered with an unharmed Gray landing on the ground.

Then, Gray removed his shirt.

Juvia gasped. She thought Gray was so handsome.

"Ice Make: Lance!" chanted Gray.

He shot many Ice lances at Juvia but they went through her water body.

"You cannot hurt Juvia. Juvia is made of water." said Juvia. (It's getting annoying saying Juvia all the time.)

"Water Slicer!" yelled Juvia. She shot a whip of water at Gray who dodged it. The attack however sliced though some of the steel plates on the robot.

"High-powered water jets can cut through even steel. You'd better be careful." warned Juvia.

"Ice Make: Battle Axe." shouts Gray. He creates a large ice axe and swings it at Juvia. However, once again it goes through her.

Juvia sighed. "If you hand over Lucy, I will beg the master to spare your life. Please?" asked Juvia pleadingly.

"No even if I die, we will never hand over Lucy." said Gray defiantly.

Unfortunately, Juvia took this the wrong way.

"What, a love rival!" she screamed.

Juvia became angry at Gray's statement. She started to boil her water body and smoke began to appear.

"Sierra!" she chanted.

Then she rushed Gray shot waves of boiling water at Gray.

The Ice mage was able to dodge a great lot of Juvia's attacks but some connected and they hurt like hell.

Juvia again shoots a wave of boiling water at Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" yelled Gray. He created a wall of Ice but the boiling water melted it and he was hit by some of the water.

Eventually however, Juvia was careless and Gray managed to freeze her but he was touching somewhere he wished he didn't.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Gray. He was touching Juvia's breast and he melted the ice.

Juvia seemed to calm down and she tried to persuade Gray.

"I can protect you better than Lucy. I… love…" she tried to say.

But Gray said something he really shouldn't have.

"Man, this rain is really depressing." he said.

Juvia froze with shock and hurt. She remembered all the times people had made fun of her for her rain.

"So, he's just like them." she muttered.

Her body began to steam once more and she rushed Gray. However, the ice mage was ready and he countered.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" chanted Gray. He shoots a wave of ground-based ice spikes at Juvia and she gets caught in it.

"AAAHHH!" she screams. The attack knocked her off the roof. When, she thinks this is the end a hand grabs her.

"Got you." said Gray with relief.

When Juvia was safely back on the roof she questioned Gray.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Are you calm now? You were pretty angry before." said Gray.

Then Juvia saw the rain disappear and sunlight shined on her.

"So beautiful." she muttered. Then she passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT mages vs. Shades)

The Abyss break seal slowed down even further until was charging at a snail's pace.

"Come on guys!"

"Almost there!"

Natsu who was recharging his magic after reflecting the Jupiter Cannon thought to himself.

_"Three down, one to go." _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Erza)

Erza ran down the hall. She had gotten lost in the maze of rooms, halls, and stairs. She was following the fighting sounds. When she got there she saw an injured Romeo fighting a large man with a blindfold.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Romeo.

The fire mage shot a fiery twister-beam from his mouth at the Phantom mage but he turned intangible and the attack went through him.

"Zetsu." chanted the blindfolded man.

He shot a bunch of Airspace projectiles at Romeo and the attack made contact causing great pain to the Dragon Slayer.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Romeo.

Romeo was pushed back by the force but he didn't collapse. Then, Erza came up to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I could be better. The problem is this guy though. His name is Aria, and he's the Air of the Elemental 4. Be careful, he's also the strongest of them." said Romeo.

Erza turned to Aria.

"So sad, the Dragon Slayer is hurt. However, since Titania is here I'd better go all out." said Aria.

Then he began to remove his blindfold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane)

Gray had met up with Elfman and Mirajane after defeating Juvia. They were all aware now that three of the four Elemental 4 mages were defeated and now they rushed to find Romeo and Erza to confront Aria.

Eventually, they found the battle between Romeo, Erza, and Aria.

"That last one, he's the strongest." said Mirajane.

"Really?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, we must beat him before he takes his blindfold off." said Mirajane.

Unfortunately they were too late at that.

Aria removed his blindfold and huge red eyes stared at them.

"Oh yes, I will kill you now." said Aria.

The FT mages went on guard.

"This is my strongest attack! Airspace ZERO!" yelled Aria.

Before he could cast his spell however, Erza attacked.

"Re-equip: Black Wing Armor!' chanted Erza. Her attire changed to black armor with wings and she slashed Aria.

"What how did you… ack." gasped Aria.

"Re-equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor." said Erza.

Then she turned around and dealt a finishing blow to Aria.

"Blumenblatt!" she yelled. Then a mass of swords formed and cut through Aria defeating the Airspace mage.

"Impossible…" muttered Aria. Then he collapsed in defeat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT mages vs. Shades)

The Abyss Break seal stopped charging completely. Then the seal fell apart and disappeared.

"It's gone!"

"They did it!"

"We're saved!"

This victory gave the FT mages the encouragement to keep fighting the shades.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Jose)

The only one not happy was Phantom Guild Master Jose. He was seething with rage.

"I cannot believe my Elemental 4 was defeated by this trash." he spat.

Then he looked around.

"Where is Gajeel." he muttered.

Then a man with long black hair appeared through the window, in his arm was a beaten and unconscious Lucy.

"Here I am." said Gajeel.

"Ah Gajeel, I'm glad I still have a competent mage here." praised Jose.

Gajeel smirked.

"Now I want to make Fairy Tail hear her scream." said Jose.

"Gee hee." laughed Gajeel. The Iron Dragon threw Lucy to the wall and kicked her with Lucy screaming in agony. Jose created a thought projection of the scene that was shown to the FT mages fighting the mages and to the FT invasion team.

The FT mages watched in stunned horror.

"What the hell!"

"How was she captured?"

The FT invasion team watched in shock as well, Romeo grinded his teeth in rage.

"Damn him." said Romeo.

Jose kept it showing for a little while before dispelling the projection.

"Now it's time to finish those FT mages."

Jose chanted some magic spells and instantly his shades grew more powerful and then fused to create a Super Shade. It had numerous fists and it began to beat the exhausted FT mages.

"Marvelous." said Jose.

"Now what?" asked Gajeel.

"You will stay here and wait for the Salamander to come and face you. I'll take care of the rest." said Jose. Then, the guild master unrobed and he began to glow in dark magical energy.

"I will annihilate them all." thundered Jose. With that he walked towards the FT invasion team.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT invasion team)

Erza suddenly collapsed.

Her comrades caught her and started fretting.

"Erza what happened?" asked Romeo.

"I did end up taking damage from that Zero attack." muttered Erza. Then, she coughed up blood.

"Romeo, you need to go and save Lucy." said Erza.

Romeo nodded.

"I know you have hidden power within you, unleash it." said Erza.

Romeo looked down at the ground. He was pissed off that Lucy was being hurt and he was pissed off that his weakness had caused Erza to get hurt.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" roared Romeo. He engulfed himself in an aura of flames, they grew fierce and wild and it morphed into the shape of a dragon.

"Gajeel!" yelled Romeo. Then, he ran to the Iron Dragon's location.

"Good luck, Romeo." said Gray.

"My my, what pitiful specimens." said an ominous voice.

The FT mages turned to face Jose who walked towards them with murderous intent.

"Not good." said Mirajane.


	19. Battle of the Dragons

Battle of the Dragons

Inside the control room, Lucy was pinned against the wall with Iron restraints and a bored Gajeel was throwing daggers at her. Boze and Sue who had helped Gajeel retrieve Lucy as well as a bunch of other Phantom mages were watching silently.

"Hey Gajeel enough already, you might actually kill her." said Boze.

"I'll stop when I feel like it." growled Gajeel.

Lucy started to quietly laugh but Gajeel heard it due to his hyper-sensitive Dragon ears.

"What's so funny trash?" asked Gajeel.

"I'm just imagining what'll happen when my teammates find you torturing me. They'll have no mercy." said Lucy.

"Oh really, let's see what happens." said Gajeel. Then, the Dragon Slayer threw a dagger straight at Lucy's head ensuring a kill until Romeo appeared.

"GAJEEL!" yelled Romeo. His aura of flames incinerated the dagger and the fire Dragon Slayer nailed Gajeel in the face with a punch.

Gajeel however, quickly recovered and smirked.

"Hey Salamander, you're so easy to draw out." said Gajeel.

"Iron bastard, I'll make you pay for torturing Lucy." said Romeo.

Then a blue cat with wings flew into the room and went towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" yelled Happy.

"Happy." said Lucy cheerfully. The blue cat then proceeded to remove Lucy's restraints freeing the celestial spirit mage.

Lucy then looked at Romeo and Happy noticed.

"Yeah, Romeo's really powerful right now." said Happy.

Romeo was radiating with an aura of flames, his rage at the breaking point. Gajeel was going to pay.

"What do you say Salamander. Let's have at it." said Gajeel.

Then, Gajeel rushed Romeo.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" roared Gajeel. He shot his extending pole arm at Romeo but the fire mage was ready.

"GRRRRRAAAAHHH!" yelled Romeo. He charged with his fists ablaze and caught the attack. Then, Romeo threw Gajeel at the wall.

The Iron Dragon caught himself by landing with his feet but Romeo followed up.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" yelled Romeo. His forearm was covered with flames and he struck at Gajeel. The Phantom mage blocked with his pole arm but the attack generated an explosion breaking the wall and sending them through it.

Gajeel was flying in mid-air when all of the sudden Romeo appears with his fist ablaze.

"Shit." muttered Gajeel.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Romeo. He nailed Gajeel in the face and sent him flying to another wall.

When the smoke cleared, Gajeel was rubbing his face in a crater but Romeo followed up again.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" roared Romeo. He came down for a drop kick which Gajeel blocked with his Iron Dragon's Club. There was a resulting explosion.

"Wow, I have never seen Romeo like this." said Lucy. She was amazed at how Romeo was dominating the fight.

Phantom mages Boze and Sue were also watching the battle in shock.

"I can't believe Gajeel is being pushed like this." said Sue.

The two Dragon Slayers reentered the large control room and began to talk banter.

"Don't get so cocky trash." said Gajeel.

"You should talk; I'm going to pay you ten-fold for what you did to Lucy." growled Romeo.

"Ooohhh sounds fun, try me." challenged Gajeel.

Then they were at it again.

Romeo charged his fists with flames and Gajeel turned his arms into Iron clubs, then the two exchanged a few blows.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" yelled Gajeel. He tried to hit Romeo with his extending club, but Romeo jumped upwards dodging the attack and kicked him in the face.

Then Gajeel countered with a sword strike pushing Romeo away.

"What is that dangerous looking thing." said Romeo warily.

"It's the Iron Dragon's Sword." said Gajeel. Then the blades on the sword started to spin turning the weapon into a chainsaw.

"What is that!" said Lucy in shock.

"That's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." answered Happy.

"Gee hee!" laughed Gajeel. He did a downward chop at Romeo. Romeo jumped up to avoid the attack but the slash decimated he floor.

"What's the matter Salamander, you're not stopping this like before." taunted Gajeel. He kept swinging his sword around trying to hit Romeo but the fire Dragon Slayer dodged them all.

"Hmph, not bad. You actually dodged that pretty well." said Gajeel.

"I'm just getting started." said Romeo.

"The gloves come off this round." said Gajeel.

"I'm fired up Kurogane." growled Romeo.

Then a green dragon seal formed under Gajeel and the Iron Dragon Slayer's skin began to turn into steel with dragon scale designs.

"This will destroy you!" yelled Gajeel.

"Oh no, what is that?" asked Lucy.

"Iron Dragon's Scales." answered Happy.

"Take this! Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" roared Gajeel. The Phantom mage rushed Romeo appearing before him in an instant. Romeo instinctively blocked the attack but the force knocked him back and he flew face first into a wall.

"These guys are monsters." said one of the Phantom mages running from the path of the battle.

Gajeel laughed at his accomplishment and watched Romeo pick himself from the ground.

"That made a nice sound didn't it." said Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer was referring to the cracked bone in Romeo's bruised arm.

Then Gajeel attacked again landing an uppercut to Romeo's face and throwing him to the floor. Gajeel followed up with a kick but Romeo dodged. The force from the attack created a strong gust of wind that blew across in all directions.

"What is with this power." said Lucy.

"His Iron Dragon's Scales have doubled his attack power." said Happy.

Romeo then retaliated with a flaming fist and landed it right into Gajeel's chin. But something was wrong.

"It had no effect!" said Romeo.

"My Iron Dragon's Scales can withstand the power from your flames." said Gajeel.

Then Romeo backed up and screamed in pain from punching Gajeel's scales.

"His defense is upped!" yelled Lucy.

"This is bad." said Happy.

The Romeo started rolling on the floor screaming, "It's doesn't hurt goddamn it!"

"So he says." said an embarrassed Happy and Lucy.

"Shut up!" growled Gajeel. He then head butted Romeo to the floor.

"Stop yelling that it doesn't hurt!" roared the Iron Dragon Slayer. He came down for a palm strike but Romeo dodged it.

"That's it! I'll blow you away." said Romeo. Then he bumped his fists together and began to suck in air.

"Fire Dragon's…" chanted Romeo.

Gajeel did the same.

"Iron Dragon's…" chanted Gajeel.

"What! Gajeel can use breath attacks too?!" said Lucy.

"Roar!" finished Romeo. He then shot a large twister-beam of fire from his mouth at Gajeel.

"Roar!" finished Gajeel. He shot a large-twister beam of iron shards from his mouth at Romeo.

The two breath attacks collided and they pushed at each other before exploding. The force blew away Lucy, Happy and the Phantom mages.

"That's our Gajeel." said the Phantom mages.

"I think the difference in power between our Dragon elements is becoming clear." said Gajeel.

Romeo grunted.

"Even if your breath can burn enemies to a crisp, it's useless against steel." said Gajeel.

"Useless? Are you sure about that?" asked Romeo.

Gajeel looked at Romeo wondering what he meant when, "CRACK!"

The left side of Gajeel's skin of his face cracked, and then the armor on his chest cracked leaving an X-shaped crack. Gajeel was stunned.

"My flames aren't just any flames." started Romeo. Romeo then took off his shirt and threw it away leaving him bare-chested.

"The flames of a Dragon incinerate anything in their path." finished Romeo. Then he erupted in an aura of flames.

"Enough feeling each other out, come at me with everything you've got Kurogane." said Romeo.

Gajeel snickered and then he erupted in green and gray aura.

"Show me what you've got Salamander!" yelled Gajeel. The force from his power up disintegrated his shirt and he was bare-chested as well.

"What! They were just feeling each other out!" yelled one of the Phantom mages.

"These guys are true monsters." said Sue.

"They're Dragon Slayers." said Happy.

"Yet, why did they strip?" asked Lucy.

"Come here, Iron Dragon." said Romeo.

"There's not enough space in the sky for two Dragons, Salamander." said Gajeel.

Lucy looked on with anxiety as these powerful mages were going to go full force.

"Romeo." said Lucy.


	20. Crimson Lotus

Crimson Lotus

"GRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" yelled Romeo. He was charging Gajeel with his fists ablaze.

"HRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" yelled Gajeel. He too was charging Romeo with his fists turned into Iron clubs.

The Dragon Slayers threw their fists and their attacks collided causing an explosion. Then before the dust cleared Romeo and Gajeel flew into the air at top speed.

"They flew into the air!" yelled Lucy.

Once Romeo had reached several hundred feet he stopped ascending and attacked Gajeel. Gajeel didn't see it coming and Romeo nailed him in the face.

Then Gajeel counterattacked and also slugged Romeo.

Then the two engaged in a full-force fist fight (wow 4 F's). Romeo and Gajeel threw a flurry of punches at each other and countered their opponents strike creating a brutal fast-paced battle.

The force of their punching created sparks in the air and they flew around destroying everything in their wake.

"What is that?" asked Boze.

"Light?" said Lucy.

The Dragon Slayers landed on the shoulder of the robot before rushing each other and meeting with a head butt. Then they continued their flurries of punches.

Romeo landed a kick to Gajeel's face but Gajeel retaliated and did so too. Then they landed on one of the metal horns of the robot.

Romeo launched a kick with Gajeel blocked, and then Gajeel threw a punch which Romeo blocked, and then Romeo attempted a knee strike which Gajeel blocked, and then Gajeel tried an elbow attack with Romeo caught and then the two both launched kicks and the attacks collided with each other.

The force from the collision of the kicks caused the horn to collapse and fall down into the control room. The two dragon slayers threw a punch at each other, but the attacks collided and the force separated them.

The metal horn crashed into the control room that Lucy, Happy, and the Phantom mages were and the spectators comically ran for their lives before the horn crushed them.

"I think I'll die before this fight ends." said Sue.

Romeo and Gajeel were on kneeling on the floor panting heavily after their mid-air battle.

"Gajeel's feeling the pressure." said one of the Phantom mages.

"The Salamander is also breathing hard." said another Phantom mage.

Then suddenly everyone hears chomping noises, Gajeel is eating steel.

"Damn you bastard that is so not fair! Don't eat by yourself!" yelled Romeo comically.

"Shut up." said Gajeel between mouthfuls.

Then when Gajeel finished his meal he said, "Now I'm fired up!"

"Don't steal my line!" growled Romeo.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" roared Gajeel. He erupted in a green and gray aura his power stronger than before.

"He ate steel?" asked Lucy.

"Dragon Slayers can replenish their energy by eating their respective elements." said Happy.

Gajeel then pointed his hand at Romeo and it turned into a metal lance.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" chanted Gajeel. Then the lance began to shoot metal projectiles at Romeo cutting through the fire Dragon Slayer.

"WAAAAHHHH!" screamed Romeo in pain.

"I've got to have a fire spirit somewhere." said Lucy. Then, she realized that when she was captured her keys were taken from her.

"All I've got is this new key Sagittarius, and I haven't even made a contract." said Lucy.

When she saw Romeo getting beat up she said, "Whatever, here it goes."

"Open Gate of the Archer Key: Sagittarius!" yelled Lucy.

Then an archer who wears a horse costume appears.

"You rang moshi-moshi." asked Sagittarius.

"Yes, sorry I don't have time to make a contract but can you create fire?" asked Lucy.

"No I can't moshi-moshi." said Sagittarius. He then turned and saluted to who knows where.

"Oh." said Lucy a little depressed.

Romeo jumped back to where Lucy was and said, "Lucy you should move it's getting dangerous."

"Um, okay." said Lucy. She, Happy, and Sagittarius moved back to the wall.

"Why am I so useless." whined Lucy. She was down on her knees sulking.

"As it were moshi-moshi." said Sagittarius saluting.

"Who are you saluting to?" asked Happy.

The Romeo crouched down and engulfed himself in an aura of flames.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn." roared Romeo. He charged full-speed and head butted Gajeel in the stomach.

However, the attack had no effect what so ever.

"Not so tough on an empty stomach huh?" asked Gajeel tauntingly.

Gajeel then smashed Romeo into the ground and transformed his arm into a steel pillar before crushing Romeo head into the ground.

"Then eat some iron!" yelled Gajeel. With that he dragged Romeo around the room.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Romeo.

Lucy looked on in horror. Gajeel was gaining the upper hand and Romeo was getting hurt.

"I knew it, Gajeel is way stronger." said Boze.

The other Phantom mages nodded in agreement.

Gajeel dragged Romeo to a wall with a hole and said, "Take a look at what you're trying so hard to protect."

Romeo looked up from the ground and saw the Super Shade punching the Fairy Tail guild destroying it.

He also heard screams from the FT mages.

With this horrible scene memories of his years in FT came flooding back into him and he got up.

Despite his stubbornness in giving up he was badly injured and had no chance to beat Gajeel.

"Give up, your guild is trashed. You lost." said Gajeel with his arms crossed.

Romeo didn't listen however and slowly brought up a fist to attack but Gajeel knocked him aside into a wall.

Romeo then collapsed face first into the dirt and Gajeel moved towards him.

Lucy could only watch in stunned terror, what could she do?

Happy was just as irritated and screamed, "If only Romeo could some flames then he could beat Gajeel."

"Oh is that it, then I think we're at a misunderstanding." started Sagittarius.

Lucy and Happy turned over to Sagittarius, who said,

"When you asked me if I can make fire I said no as my skill is in archery. But if the problem is not whether I can produce fire per se but whether or not I could generate it." said Sagittarius with his bow and arrow aimed at a piece of machinery behind Gajeel and Romeo.

Gajeel picked up Romeo and turned his hand into the Iron Dragon's Sword ready to deal the finishing blow.

"It's over!" yelled Gajeel while swinging his sword. But Sagittarius was faster and shot his arrows at the machinery causing it to explode.

Gajeel turns at Lucy and says, "What's with the freaky man-horse." However, that's the least of his problems.

Romeo consumed the flames from the explosion and now was recharged.

"Thanks for the meal Lucy." said Romeo grinning.

Lucy smiled and gave him a thumb up.

"Don't get cocky just because you ate a little fire. It only puts us back on even ground!" yelled Gajeel. He ran towards Romeo with killing intent but Romeo engulfed himself in flames and burnt Gajeel who flew into the collapsed Robot horn.

"That's for Fairy Tail." growled Romeo.

Gajeel got up though and began to suck in air.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed. However, Romeo cupped his hand forwards and caught the roar. Then he swiped his hands to the side diffusing the breath attack.

Gajeel was stunned.

"What! He stopped my breath with only his bare hands." gasped Gajeel.

"I'm going to pay you back for everything. This is for hurting Fairy Tail!" growled Romeo.

Then the fire Dragon Slayer engulfed himself in flames.

Gajeel snickered.

"Damn you! Who the hell do you think you are! I'm Gajeel goddamn it!" roared the Iron Dragon.

Gajeel engulfed himself in a green and gray aura and rushed Romeo.

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" bellowed Gajeel. He threw his fist at Romeo but the fire Dragon Slayer countered the attack with a fist bump. The ensuing force caused Gajeel's Iron Scales to begin to crack.

"NO! I'm… I'm the strongest!" said Gajeel.

"This is over." roared Romeo.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art…" chanted Romeo.

Then Romeo began to ruthlessly slug Gajeel with hundreds of flame enhanced punches.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" yelled Romeo. He finished his assault with an uppercut sending Gajeel flying and crashing into the ground.

"Guhaaah!" gasped Gajeel and he hit the ground.

"There's more where that came from!" bellowed Romeo. Then he threw some more flame punches at Gajeel.

The force knocked Gajeel out the window and he fell into a pile of rubble utterly defeated.

"Damn you trash…" said Gajeel before he conked out.

"That's for messing with my guild." said Romeo. Then he too collapsed.

"Romeo!" yelled Lucy and Happy as they flew over to him.

"Hey guys, I'm in a lot of pain right now." said Romeo.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, you were awesome." said Lucy.

"Thanks." said Romeo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT mages vs. Shades)

The FT mages who were fighting the shades saw the explosions from Romeo and Gajeel's battle.

"What was that?"

"That was Romeo!"

"He beat Gajeel!"

Natsu looked up and said, "Good Job little bro."

Then he got and walked towards the Super Shade.

It turned around, looked at him, and then attacked.

"Chaos Dragon's Dark Cannon." chanted Natsu.

He charged a chaos energy beam and shot it at the super shade. The blast annihilated it completely.

"I'd better go help Erza's group." said Natsu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT invasion team vs. Jose)

Despite Romeo's success over Gajeel the battle with Jose was going poorly.

Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane were unconscious and Erza was barely standing, her Black Wing Armor in tatters. Jose hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Moon Flash!" shouted Erza. She furiously slashed at Jose but he dodged the attacks easily.

"Shadow Stream." chanted Jose. He blasted a wave of black magic at Erza and she was hit by it with full force.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Erza. She hit the ground and coughed up blood.

"Nothing can save you now." said Jose.


	21. Chaos Dragon vs Shadow Master

Chaos Dragon vs. Shadow Master

The Phantom Guild master looked to where the control room was and chuckled.

"It seems that our dragons have run amok." he said.

Erza didn't answer; she was too worried about being prepared for Jose's next attack.

"Though then again there's still that troublesome Chaos Dragon within your ranks." said Jose.

"Natsu will be the one to defeat you. You'd better give up now or face the consequences." said Erza.

Apparently Jose didn't like what Erza said because in an instant he appeared in front of Erza and punched her in the gut.

"Ugh." gasped Erza. She felt that Jose had just ruptured her internal organs.

"Titania, I will not lose to the likes of Fairy Tail. I am a wizard saint remember that." growled Jose.

Then Jose backhanded Erza across the face and she hit the ground below him. She coughed up blood as she hit the hard floor.

Then in no show of mercy Jose began to stomp on her face with Erza crying in agony.

Eventually Jose got tired of this and he picked her up by the neck choking her.

"Now it is time for your execution, Titania." said Jose. He began to squeeze her neck slowly chocking the life out of the FT mage.

Erza gasped for air and she tried to free herself by kicking Jose but he caught her foot. However, before she could black out Jose was struck by a black-clad teenager and he flew through the wall.

Erza collapsed to the ground gasping for air when strong hands helped her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsu.

Erza nodded too shaken to talk, she had been on the verge of dying.

Natsu then looked over to where the unconscious Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane were and he tch'd.

"I will not let Jose get away with this." said Natsu in a steely calm voice.

Then Jose slowly walked back into the room with no damage what so ever.

"Chaos Dragon, what a lovely surprise." said Jose.

Natsu didn't answer.

"You saved me the trouble of hunting you down. Now when Makarov wakes up he'll see his entire guild annihilated. Won't that just kill the old geezer?" said Jose.

When Jose said that Natsu had a dark look in his face, he let go of Erza and walked up to face Jose.

"Bastard, the Master is the one who gave me a home after I was abandoned. And for you to talk about him like that in my presence, you must have a death wish." said Natsu.

"Hmph, you talk as if you my superior. Know you're place boy." said Jose.

"Chaos Awakening." said Natsu in fury. Immediately his body erupted in an aura of chaos energy which generated winds like a typhoon. Erza covered her face from the sheer power of the winds but Jose didn't even budge.

Jose closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were black with yellow pupils. Then he erupted in a purplish-black aura which matched Natsu's.

"Do you wish to cause a disaster." said Jose.

Natsu didn't answer but got into a fighting stance, he was about to go serious which he normally didn't do.

Erza watched in silence. _"I'm about to see a battle between Wizard Saint Caliber mages." _thought Erza.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Makarov)

Makarov walked towards the battle sensing how it was going down. He was well aware of the defeat of the Elemental 4, the battle between Romeo and Gajeel, and now Natsu's confrontation with Jose.

_"Be careful Natsu." _thought Makarov.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Romeo)

Feeling the sudden power surge from Natsu and Jose, Romeo shuddered.

"Do you feel that?" asked Romeo.

Lucy and Happy nodded.

"That's most likely Natsu." said Romeo.

Then the fire Dragon Slayer got up and ran towards the battle.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Lucy with Happy following.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Natsu vs. Jose)

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Dark Cannon!" roared Natsu. He charged a compressed beam of chaos energy and shot it at Jose.

"Dead Wave." chanted Jose. The Phantom Guild Master charged a condensed wave of darkness magic and shot it at Natsu.

The two blasts collided and the ensuing explosion was enormous knocking everyone within a considerable vicinity off their feet except Natsu and Jose.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Propulsion." said Natsu. He flew towards Jose at high speed and brought his fist back.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist!" roared Natsu. He threw a chaos empowered fist at Jose but the wizard saint dodged it easily.

Then Jose counterattacked with a shadow powered punch of his own and he struck Natsu in the face.

However, Natsu retaliated and launched an upward chaos charged kick hitting Jose as well.

Jose backed up and chanted, "Shadow Missiles." Then he created a magic seal which shot hundreds of darkness beams at Natsu.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Nails." said Natsu. The Chaos Dragon created a magic seal and shot hundreds of energy projectiles at Jose.

There attacks collided and each projectile would explode every time it came in contact with the opponent's version.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Oblivion." chanted Natsu. He charged a large energy ball of chaos energy and threw it at Jose.

"That's it?" said Jose unimpressed. The wizard saint stuck out his hand and deflected the attack with ease.

"Amaterasu: Formula 15." said Jose.

"Shit." said Natsu.

The Wizard Saint created three magic seals and three energy orbs fused to create one. Then the energy orb shot a large darkness blast at Natsu.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Shield." said Natsu. The blast hit the shield head on and pushed Natsu back but it didn't break.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Corrupting Breath!" roared Natsu. He shot a large twister beam of chaos energy from his mouth at Jose but the wizard saint disappeared before it made contact.

The Jose reappeared in front of Natsu and chanted, "Dead Pulse." Then area around Natsu exploded in shadow magic.

When the dust cleared, Natsu had his hands up guarding and he was relatively unhurt.

"Not bad Chaos Dragon." said Jose.

"Hmph." said Natsu.

"Dead Sphere." chanted Jose. He threw a large shadow energy ball at Natsu.

"Awakened Chaos Dragon's Oblivion!" yelled Natsu. He countered Jose's attack with his chaos energy ball.

The attacks collided and the detonated instantly. The explosion was massive; the winds that generated were immense pushing back even Jose and Natsu. Erza watched in silent amazement.

"This is getting us nowhere." said Natsu.

"I agree shall we end this?" asked Jose.

"Not we, I will end this in five minutes." said Natsu holding up five fingers.

Jose chuckled at Natsu declaration. "You can defeat me in five minutes?" said Jose. Then he face went dark and he said, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY."

"Very well, don't say you weren't warned." said Natsu. Then the Chaos Dragon erupted in a dark blue aura much stronger than his Chaos Awakening spell.

Then Natsu began to transform.

His canines grew sharper, his fingernails elongated, his hair got wilder and messier, and he developed dark blue dragon scale tattoos all over his body.

"What is this?" asked Jose.

Winds created from Natsu's transformation pushed Jose back who had to shield his face with his arm.

"Dragon Force." said Natsu. Then winds died down and the aura disappeared but Natsu was glowing in a dark blue light.

"Forget five minutes, I'll finish it in two." said Natsu.


	22. Dragon Force

Dragon Force

Natsu stared Jose down radiating with chaos energy while Jose looked at the Chaos Dragon in shock.

"Two minutes? You'll defeat me in two minutes?!" roared Jose. He erupted in a purplish-black aura.

"Don't be absurd! I am Phantom Jose!" yelled Jose.

Natsu didn't answer. He outstretched his hand and it was engulfed in a brilliant dark blue light.

"It's time to end this." said Natsu. Then instantly he disappeared.

"What the…" Jose didn't get to finish. Natsu reappeared in front of Jose and brought his fist down on the Phantom Guild Master smashing his face into the ground.

The force of the attack caused the ground to crack and debris flew everywhere.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Devastating Fist." said Natsu. Then he followed up with a chaos charged knee attack.

"Guhaaah!" gasped Jose. Natsu just broke a few of his ribs with that attack.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fang." said the Chaos Dragon.

Then Natsu let all hell loose. He ruthlessly slugged Jose with hundreds of chaos charged punches and then he finished with an uppercut.

The force of the attacks knocked Jose through the walls of the guild building and he flew out of the robot.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Propulsion." chanted Natsu. Then at high speed he pursued Jose.

Jose was flying in the air still recovering from those powerful hits from Natsu.

_"Damn that brat." _thought Jose. Then the Phantom Guild Master recovered and stopped in mid-air. He saw Natsu flying towards him at high speed.

"Take this! Shadow Missiles!" roared Jose. He created a magic seal and shot hundreds of darkness beams at Natsu.

However, Natsu skillfully maneuvered through them and then shot forward ramming Jose in the stomach.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Spearhead." growled Natsu. Jose was knocked away and he hit the ocean at mach speed. He disappeared under the waves with Natsu hovering above waiting.

Then the ocean exploded and Jose came out from the water. He shot up to Natsu's altitude to face the Chaos Dragon.

Natsu shot downwards and collided with Jose, the collision created a shockwave that generated typhoon like winds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (FT mages)

The FT mages saw the whole thing go down and watched with anxiety.

"Take him down Natsu!"

"Avenge Fairy Tail!"

"You can do it!"

Inside the Phantom Mage robot Romeo, Lucy, and Happy met up with Erza.

"Are you okay, what happened?" asked Lucy.

"I'll tell you later, first help me take these guys to the guild." said Erza.

"All right." said Romeo.

The three mages then picked up Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane and they ran out of the robot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Natsu vs. Jose)

The battle was going horribly for Jose. His outfit was in tatters and he was covered in blood and bruises.

"Twin Dead Waves!" yelled the distraught Jose. He charged darkness orbs in the palms of both hands then shot a spiraling compressed blast at Natsu hoping it would do damage.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Gate Shield." said Natsu. He created a large entrance gate of chaos energy that had the face of a dragon implanted on it. He used it as a shield and Jose's darkness blast deflected harmlessly.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Dark Cannon." chanted Natsu. He followed up an immensely large chaos energy blast. The attack hit Jose full force and an explosion the size of the Phantom robot followed.

When the smoke cleared Jose was falling fast towards the ocean but Natsu chased after him.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Talon." said Natsu. He kicked Jose in the gut and sent him skidding across the surface of the ocean.

Jose recovered and yelled, "Dead Sphere!" He threw a large shadow energy ball at Natsu who was pursuing him.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Oblivion." said Natsu. He threw a massive energy ball of chaos magic at Jose's attack. His own completely engulfed Jose's and the wizard saint had to fly straight up to dodge the attack.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Exploding Shards." chanted Natsu. He formed a magic seal and shot thousands of chaos energy projectiles at Jose. Jose zipped around trying to dodge them but every time a projectile reached his altitude it immediately detonated creating a strong explosion.

Jose escaped the Natsu's 'mine field' and prepared his own attack.

"Amaterasu: Formula 15!" shouted Jose. He shot a massive shadow energy wave at Natsu but the dragon slayer dodged it and raced after him.

Natsu caught up to Jose and palm stuck the wizard saints face.

"Ultimate Chaos Dragon's Claw!" he roared. He threw Jose out of his sight and Jose crashed in the water once again.

Natsu didn't let up and raced into to water after him. Then two seconds later Jose was punched out the ocean by Natsu.

Jose recovered and charged the dragon slayer. He threw angry shadow empowered punches at Natsu but the Chaos Dragon blocked them easily.

Natsu then counterattacked and viciously slugged the wizard saint with chaos empowered strikes.

"This is for hurting my family!" yelled Natsu. He threw an uppercut to Jose and sent the Phantom Guild master skidding across the water.

"Time to end this! Secret Dragon Slayer Art…" chanted Natsu. He erupted in a dark blue aura.

Jose was trying to pick himself up but he was too damaged from Natsu's onslaught.

_"Damn it, I can't move." _thought Jose.

"Apocalyptic Black Dragon's Skill…" continued Natsu. Then he sucked in a great amount of air, his lungs were bulging.

"Wait..." Jose tried to say.

"Chaos Dragon's Ultimate Bellow!" roared Natsu. He blasted an immensely large twister beam of chaos energy from his mouth at Jose. The attack was so massive it was the size of the body of water they were in (like how Natsu's LFD's breath was at Tenrou Island).

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Jose before he was engulfed by the breath attack. The explosion that followed was the size of Magnolia itself. If it were not for the combatants fighting in the ocean all of Magnolia would have been obliterated.

The winds from the explosion were hundreds of miles per hour and the FT mages tried to grab on to anything sturdy so they wouldn't be blown away.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled the FT mages. They were trying really hard not to be blown away by the winds.

"What the heck?!" shouted Erza. She and Mirajane were being pushed about by the winds.

"Natsu!" screamed Romeo. He and Gray were grabbing a large boulder trying to ride out the storm.

"Waaahhhh!" screamed Lucy. She and Happy were holding onto a steel pipe so they wouldn't be blown away.

Eventually the explosion died down and typhoon winds disappeared, but the FT mages, Phantom mages, and people of Magnolia were rattled by it.

"Oh my god was that Natsu?" asked Lucy stunned.

"Jesus Christ is there a ceiling to his power?" asked Gray.

Erza and Mirajane didn't answer they looked at the clearing smoke to see if Jose was beaten.

When the smoke cleared a panting Natsu flew to an utterly beaten and broken Jose who was floating unconscious in the water. His hair was white and he looked like he aged 40 years.

"You have really caused a ruckus. The Magic Council won't be quiet about this." said Natsu. Then Natsu turned away and flew back to the guild.

When Natsu rejoined his guild he stuck his fist into the air and yelled,

"Jose is beaten, Phantom Lord is crushed, and we have won!"

Then the guild erupted with happiness.


End file.
